Partners
by Lady Nikka
Summary: When Sam needs a favor from his favorite rookie, okay the only one he is willing to call HIS rookie, he pulls the PARTNER card on her because he knows she won't refuse her partner anything.
1. Chapter 1

He was fidgeting and he damn well knew it. He leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back against the wall with one foot propped on the wall in case he needed to propel himself in the opposite direction any quicker._ Fantastic! Sulking outside of the women's locker room. Smooth move Swarek!_ He practically shouted at himself, but he needed to catch his rookie. She was the only one that could help him right now and he was loath to admit it, even to himself.

From his position just to the right of the door he could hear that she was in there alone. He could just go in he mused to himself, but really, that probably wasn't a good idea, especially given that Jerry had accidently let it slip that there was a pool in place. Well hell, he wished he could be upset with his friends and almost the entire precint, but if he was in their shoes, he'd be joining in the action. No he'd just wait until his rookie took her sweet ass time and came out on her own accord.

Sam sighed and realized that she was speaking in the locker room although to who couldn't figure out so it must be to herself. He had to mentally kick himself to not tease her about it, well not yet at least, because he really needed her to say yes to his favor. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but there were some areas that Sam Swarek did not exude confidence and his rookie, _his_ Andy was the only one he could bring himself to show that too. Instead he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to catch what she was saying to judge her mood any better. He never realized how much the sound of her voice calmed him.

"No, really it's okay," she said in a deflated tone. "It's not your fault I know you have to work, it's a big case."

_Great. Callahan strikes again!_ The bitterness Sam was feeling began to knot his stomach. He hated seeing her unhappy, and afterall, he had gone to Callahan for her. The guy couldn't even pull himself away from his cases or even seem to comfort her when he did chose work over her. She deserved better, and one day, soon, Sam was hoping that Andy would realize that.

"Really, I'll be _FINE_ Luke," the annoyance in her voice was just hinting. "I'll just go to the Penny and meet up with the other rookies. Yep, see ya later."

Her footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door and Sam's body tensed just like it always did when she was coming nearer. His body always reacted to her presence, humming when she was near him in a super awareness.

Andy McNally actually huffed when she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and began to leave the locker room. Luke had decided to stay a scene as long as it took, even though it wasn't his case. She mulled over his explanation in her head and tried to reconcile with herself that he was right. Solving a murder was a huge thing and the detectives needed to stick together, especially when this case was bound to get some attention. She snorted to herself as she recalled him saying, "You'll understand when you're a detective someday, trust me."

Sam heard her snort as she exited the locker room clearly looking hell bent to do some damage at the Penny. _Good for her! Not going to mope around about that smuck!_ He was proud of his rookie, even if it was for something so trivial. He let out a quick sigh and sent up a quick prayer and pushed off the wall calling out to her.

"McNally!" he began in an eager voice. The charm smile had been plastered on his face strictly for her benefit and it only widened when she jumped and turned to him.

"Sir?" She asked him with that eyebrow raising slightly.

He slowed his pace to a swagger trying to be extra friendly. "McNally. Buddy. Pal," he watched her face become amused as she put together where this was going. "Partner," he chirped in his most adorable voice.

His smiled brightened as he watched her roll her eyes at him. "I have a request, well favor to ask you really," he stopped to look at her holding up his hand to motion her to be quiet. "Well I'll owe you big time if you say yes, and well, I guess I'll order you to do it if you say no."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him challengingly. She knew he was joking, possibly anyway, about ordering her to do a favor for him, but he definitely had her intrigued. Her eyebrow shot up higher as she tried to school the amusement off her face. "Yes Sam?"

He looked almost relieved that she was willing to hear him out. Taking a breath Sam found that he suddenly wanted to look anywhere but at her. Damn it! He was acting like a school boy and he knew it and his perceptive rookie was going to know it to. Might as well bite this bullet and get it over with.

"Remember I told you about my sister Sarah?"

She smiled sweetly at him, her posture softening. "Yes, Sam. She's okay right? Nothing happened to her?"

Sam was momentarily taken back by how much Andy seemed to care about the well being of his sister. His rookie wore her heart on her sleeve and her concern was written all over her face.

"Oh yea, McNally, she's great actually! Getting married here shortly"

"Okay?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and felt the discomfort rise up in his chest again. "Look at the wedding there will be dancing.." he began clearly struggling for words. "My sister expects the whole wedding party, which I am apart of, to take part in _every_ part of it."

Realization was beginning to dawn on her and Sam was simultaneious horrified and grateful that she was intuitive. "Okay Sam so are you like asking me to help you with wedding protocol? Because just because I'm a girl doesn't mean..."

"McNally," he cut her off in a sullen voice, "I need you to be my partner for the dance classes that Sarah signed me up for."

When he finally looked at her face, he had seen the shock written all over it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I realized that this update took waaaaaaay too long and I apologize. I think that I have been truly pouting over the season finale, that definitely didn't scream finale to me, more like a mid season break. I wish this was 22 episode show! The reviews have been amazing and encouraging! I'm glad you guys like the story! It's nice to know I'm not just writing it for my own amusement. Keep letting me know what you think, like/don't like... I want to make this a fun story!

P.S. I was watching the episodes again, Did anyone else notice that the first episode they show Tom McNally's apartment it's on the left side of the hall on the stairs but in to Serve or Protect it's on the right side? Little bit of a disappointment but I might be the only one to notice that kind of stuff... Kind of like the fact that Sam drives a car is episode two but talks about his truck in episode 3.

P.S.S Sorry for being a pain, but does anyone know why the story isn't visible? I was trying to load it for someone to read on my computer and it pulls up as none existant for me but clearly you guys see it?

Rookie Blue doesn't belong to me... sorry I forgot to include that last time!

Enjoy!

Remember I told you about my sister Sarah?"

She smiled sweetly at him, her posture softening. "Yes, Sam. She's okay right? Nothing happened to her?"

Sam was momentarily taken back by how much Andy seemed to care about the well being of his sister. His rookie wore her heart on her sleeve and her concern was written all over her face.

"Oh yea, McNally, she's great actually! Getting married here shortly"

"Okay?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and felt the discomfort rise up in his chest again. "Look at the wedding there will be dancing.." he began clearly struggling for words. "My sister expects the whole wedding party, which I am apart of, to take part in _every_ part of it."

Realization was beginning to dawn on her and Sam was simultaneous horrified and grateful that she was intuitive. "Okay Sam so are you like asking me to help you with wedding protocol? Because just because I'm a girl doesn't mean..."

"McNally," he cut her off in a sullen voice, "I need you to be my partner for the dance classes that Sarah signed me up for."

When he finally looked at her face, he had seen the shock written all over it.

Andy McNally took all of three seconds to discern that the look in Sam Swarek's eyes was pure desperation with a healthy dose of exasperation. Her lips began to tug up in the corners and she was trying to keep her shoulders from shaking. She failed miserably and doubled over resting her hands on her knees belting out a stream of laughter that could be called anything but harmonious.

Still laughing, Andy looked up at him to gage his reaction which had gone from embarrassingly desperate to infuriated. He might just throttle her but she couldn't help it. Wiping the tears from her eyes she took deep breaths and began to straighten up. Taking deep breaths to steady herself, she heard Sam growl at her and it started off another set of giggles before she felt the air move around her as he stomped away.

Sobering slightly she shouted after him and stumbled running after him "Sam! Sam, wait! I was just joking..." She began running knowing that he would be sulking near his giant silver baby out in the parking lot.

When she opened the door, Andy saw him leaning against his truck with his arms cross looking her in the eye. She gulped a bit at his intensity and was actually doubting whether or not she should walk up to him at all now. He was clearly offended.

Tentatively, she began walking across the parking lot. She didn't want Sam to see that she was scanning for another life form who could bare witness to her murder should he so chose.

'

"I won't bite McNally," he quipped tersely at her. "Hurry up already," he nearly barked at her. "Any slower and I'll get grays waiting for you. Get in."

Andy quickened her steps knowing full well it was best not to tangle with Sam in this kind of mood. She wasn't forgiven yet, but then again, if he was really mad at her, he wouldn't offer to give her a ride right? Climbing up into the cab of his truck she huffed and looked at him.

"Sorry Sam," she started weakly. "I just had this really odd picture of you ballroom dancing in my head and c'mon that's funny! Especially considering you'd be dancing with me."

He glared at her turning the key hard in the ignition, "McNally, dancing with you is no laughing matter. Give a guy a break! God knows you'll prolly crush my toes!"

As the truck pulled out of the lot, Andy kept looking at Sam and squinting at him. He looked at her sideways and rolled his eyes. "What McNally?"

"It seems I really did keep you waiting," she laughed a smile forming at her lips. "I can see the gray hair from here!"

He shot her a murderous looking knowing she was trying to goad him and that it was working. He wasn't that much older then her. He'd been on the force almost ten years and he had gone right out high school not after college like her. Some day, he was gonna have to break her out of this old man routine. He ran a hand self consciously through his hair. "You wish McNally and if I do have _premature_ gray hair, it's because a certain _rookie_ gets herself into the all time dumbest situations of any rookie ever."

Yep, it was definitely going to be one of those nights. Teasing, harassment, jabs at the other. They both knew it was meant in good fun, and truthfully, they both knew that if anyone said those things about either of them, that they would back up their partner, and there would be hell to pay.

Andy, decided not get riled by Sam's remark about her lousy luck and instead opted for the super mature response of sticking her tongue out at him to which he grinned and stepped on the gas.

Twenty minutes later Sam parked in front of a dance studio and grinned as she questioned him about not heading to the Penny.

"I figured you wouldn't make this easy, so I sort of told you last minute and gave you no other choice without making a scene." He climbed out and headed around the truck to open her door. "Get out McNally or I'm going to have to go in there and get Sarah to drag you out and I'm really the nicer of the Swareks."

He snorted at his cocky grin and knew that he had her. She would never embarrass him or herself making a scene in front of his family, but she couldn't help feeling a bit duped, and nervous. She had never met Sarah and let's face it, anyone with the last name of Swarek had to be pretty damn intimidating.

She look a deep breath feeling herself tense up and ignoring Sam's chuckle as he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her in. _She looks like she's going to meet a firing squad. This might just be fun after all._ Opening the door for her and showing her inside still keeping contact on her lower back, Sam looked up and silently thanked his spirited sister for this intrusion into his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry for the delay in updating! I was on vacation for two weeks and have been traveling for work since then! Word is now back on my computer and I'm ready to go! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!_

She had never met Sarah and let's face it, anyone with the last name of Swarek had to be pretty damn intimidating.

She look a deep breath feeling herself tense up and ignoring Sam's chuckle as he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her in. _She looks like she's going to meet a firing squad. This might just be fun after all._ Opening the door for her and showing her inside still keeping contact on her lower back, Sam looked up and silently thanked his spirited sister for this intrusion into his life.

"One. Two. Three. Four," the authoratative voice boomed from down a dimly lit hallway. "Chin up, shoulders back. Again!"

Andy McNally could honestly say that she was nervous. The booming voice reminded her so much of the instructors from her first day at the academy. She was scared jumpy then too. She shot a sideways glance at Sam only to find and amused grin on his face as he winked at her. _Thanks "partner"_ she muttered to herself.

They stood in the doorway for a moment and watched the going ons in the dance studio. Under the bright lights was slender woman with raven hair and dimples that showed despite her attempt to not smile or laugh as the lanky man she was dancing with. The man with sandy colored hair was fumbling through the steps and his frustration was showing on his tightened face.

"Stop!" The voice boomed again. Andy jumped a little as the petite blonde woman stepped forward clearly exasperated with the man's clumsiness. "You really must relax if you want to dance without embaressing yourself Steven!"

The raven haired woman merely stepped back from "Steven" and bowed her head slightly pinching the bridge of her nose. If that action alone didn't give her away as a Swarek, she didn't know what would.

"Well," the blonde woman snapped. "Are you two just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to come in and keep me entertained with your awkwardness?"

Andy's eyes widened as watched the dancing couple's heading shoot up and look in their direction. She could feel he blush began to creep up her cheeks as sunk back against Sam.

"Sammy!" The woman who could only be Sarah shouted excitedly and ran to them with her arms outstretched as Sam pushed her through the door. Still timid as a deer, Andy took a hurried step away from him giving the woman a clear shot at him.

He caught her an "umf" and looked over the woman's shoulder giving Andy a questioning look. "Sarah, it's good to see you."

Sarah pulled back and put her hands on the sides of Sam's face turning it one way then the other searching his face for something. When she was satisfied, Sarah poked him in the belly. "You're getting scrawny little brother."

Sam's deep laughter rumbled up from his chest as he began to shake his head at his sister. "And you Sarah, just get more beautiful."

With that the woman spun around quickly her eyes running the length of Andy in a burning gaze that she thought only Sam could muster. She was being observed and measured. Andy only hoped she measured up because from the look on Sarah's face, Andy was really starting to believe that the stubborn, moody Sam Swarek that she knew really was the nicer of the Swarek siblings.

"And you," Sarah began a slow smile, "must be Andy?"

The blush still evident on her cheeks was deepening and Sam was enjoying her discomfort maybe a bit too much. "Yes, Sarah this suddenly speechless girl is my partner, Andy McNally. Andy," he motioned from her to his sister, "this is Sarah."

"Yes, yes Sam I believe she can figure that out!" Sarah said dismissively towards her brother. Instantly her arms were outstretched and Andy was engulfed in a tight embrace. "It's so good to finally meet you Andy. Sam never stops talking about you or the antics you two are up to!"

Andy's eyes shot over to Sam before who had the good sense to look embaressed before looking at Steven and reaching out to shake his hand and say hello.

"Where are my manners!" Sarah exclaimed clearly full of mirth. "Andy this is my husband Steven."

Andy again found herself looking at Sam this time with a clear confusion. Sarah not missing the look merely signed and shook her head. "Oh Sammy, always keeping this one in the dark will only get you into trouble. Andy, Steven and I are doing dance lessons because we're celebrating our tenth anniversary with a vowel renewal since we sort of originally eloped."

Sam snorted, but Sarah ignored him and continued. "My parents were so …...annoyed... seems an appropriate word and well Sammy, he was furious. So I made a deal with Sammy that if we made it the ten year mark we'd have a real wedding."

Any laughed as Sarah's smile grew. "So Sam," Andy quipped. "Being unhappy about needing dance lessons really is your own fault. It's such a shame you were blaming Sarah the whole way over. You've had ten years to pony up and learn to dance."

Sam met her grin with a glare that under normaly would have had her doing anything to not gain his attention. For some reason it made her grin all that much more, and Sarah couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her brother with a grin and dimples of her own. These two women were going to get along. They both found amusement in Sam's discomfort.

"Andy dear," Sarah said trying to not laugh, "how on earth do you propose to learn to waltz for my wedding in ballet flats?"

Andy looked down at her feet, then up at Sarah in a confused manner. "I, um, er... Sam just asked me tonight to help him with the dance lessons.."

Sarah shook her head as she glared at her bother in a _what can we do with you_ kind of way that could only be mastered by a mother, or older sister. She took the bag that Steven handed her with a smile and blew him a kiss.

"Here Andy, these should fit. Size 9 right?" Sarah smiled when Andy nodded and confusion flooded her face. "Sam told me the size, I just got you a pair of shoes that would match the dress so that you could break them in."

"Break them in?" Andy stammed clearly missing something. And Sam was looking at Sarah like she had three heads.

"Oh yes, Sam absolutely hates my best friend, show it would be a punishment for him to stand up with someone he couldn't tolerate. I don't want the glare to ruin my pictures! So, you're going to be in my wedding too!"

Sarah was clearly very excited and Andy clearly wasn't getting out of this. And Sam, while Sam was clearly clueless and dumbfounded by his sister. Andy recovered quickly enough needing to break the awkard silence.

"Okay, sounds fun I guess?" She licked her lips and continued. "So I guess Traci told you my shoe size to help you out?"

Her eyes were on Sam's face as he looked quickly over to her his eyes widening a bit more. "Oh no silly, Sam already knew. He didn't miss a beat when I ask him."

There they were partners McNally and Swarek were having a staring match and both were clearly at a loss as to what to say to the other.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guys! You've been awesome! They help give me ideas and give me incentive to write faster! Trying to get another chapter up before I'm out of town for a conference then job interview on Friday! Keep reviewing please and let me know what you think!_

Sam Swarek was staring into the widened eyes of his partner and praying to God that his sister hadn't terrified the girl. When Andy McNally got scared, when she thought she could get hurt, she ran. And Sarah, beautiful, over the top, always playing matching making big sister, was getting very, very personal and pushing her to new places that Sam hadn't even dared to.

If truth be told, telling, and not asking Andy to be in her wedding was a stroke of genius. Sam had only toyed with the idea that Andy would be his date to provide some amusement and satisfaction from that night. His sister might be the truest mastermind he knew, and that was saying something, because with her kind yet firm assertiveness, and those shoes, those damn teal shoes, Sam knew that Sarah had effectively made Andy apart of this special day for his family. Sarah might just as well have said welcome to the family because she'd never been this nice to any girl he 'd expressed interest in, that many had meant enough to meet her.

All he could do what send his sister a glare, avert his eyes quickly to Steven for assistance he knew he wouldn't get, and shrug and McNally and give her a sheepish smile. What he did notice was that her eyes had never left him and he was wondering how much his perceptive rookie was registering at the moment.

"Now that the introductions are over," the petite blonde who'd been forgotten spoke to loudly and with impatience. "Can we get back to the lessons, I do charge by the hour."

The woman stood just below Sam's shoulder so he could get a clear look over her head at the amusement on Andy's face. He knew he must have looked as guilty as a school boy being chided by a teacher and she was not even trying to hide the smirk that was lighting up her face. He raised an eyebrow at her and the dimples came out. "McNally are you gonna put those shoes on or what because we are clearly holding the lessons up?"

With that the little blonde woman whirled around and Andy's attention was suddenly focused on her while she was fumbling with the shoes looking for a place to sit and change into them. She was frantically looking around the room and narrowing her eyes at him momentarily before the blush crept all the way to her face.

The blonde heaved a heavy sign and pointed to a bench on the opposite side of the room and Andy scurried over there. "I'm Annette by the way and from Sarah here I assume you're Sam and Andy?" After receiving the appropriate nods, Annette turned her attention to her stereo while Andy changed her shoes and hurried quickly though unsteadily back over to the group. She smiled at Sarah's query about the shoes and narrowed her eyes at Sam clearly waiting for the remark, he could do nothing but indulge her.

"Geez McNally! Are you sure you've ever worn heels before? You're practically teetering over there!"

"I am not! And I can walk in heels just fine Sam Swarek!" She was glaring at him and he loved it. She was beautiful when she mad. Sarah's smile got wider at their antics

"Now Sam that's not very gentlemanly!" Sarah quipped egging him on a bit. "How do you think you'd walk in heels when you're TO keeps you late and works shifts that interfere with going out and getting decently dressed up?"

Sam just leveled his gaze at his sister. _This was going to be looooong night. It's like Sarah is the devil's advocate here._ He registered Andy snorting and couldn't resist, "I'd still walk better then McNally's doing. If she breaks her ankle you get to take care of her Sarah and my nerves for having to deal with the other idiots that call themselves rookies!"

"Wanna bet?" Andy shot at him. She was feeling feisty and it he liked it.

"Yep!"

"Well I know I'd like to bet that you two will screw up at least 10 times trying to learn the first few steps!" Annette put in grouchily. "Shall we?"

Sam and Andy stood facing eachother awkward both eyeing the other one.

"Oh you two are going to be hopeless, I can tell!" Annette sighed. "Sam step closer to her the waltz was scandalous in its time! You should be closer," she said pushing them together. "Now, hand on her waist here, chin up, other hand holding hers, up higher!"

Sam's breath nearly caught as he looked down into Andy's eyes. She was so close to him. There was no way not to drink her in, she felt small and delicate and he wanted to protect her that much more. And she was holding her breath. Did she realize how alive she made him feel?

Suddenly Sam lost focus on the steps and Andy stumbled into him. His little inner monologue was broken due to her body pressed firmly into him. There she was pressed flush against him with very little space between them and he could feel her every curve touching him and it set him on fire.

"Congratulations! You made it 3 revolutions!" Annette's sarcastic tone was starting to get to her as he looked up embarrassed but unable to put Andy back to rights. Steven was laughing nearly hysterical and Sarah's dimpled grin was getting bigger by the moment.

"Hey blame McNally here, she really can't walk in heels. I don't know how Detective Fancy Pants deals with a girl he can't dress up and take out." He grinned down at her thinking he was getting the upper hand and only realized to late that she didn't find him funny and that the fire in his eyes was the only indicator of what would come next.

He was still holding on to her when he felt her pull slightly sending a glare up to him and stomping the heel of her foot down on his with all the force she could muster with a furious howl.

Sam's eyes widened as the pain shot through his foot and he began to hop and shake it still holding on to her for balance. "McNally!"

"You stubborn smartass!" she nearly spat trying to break free of his grip and push away from his intending to run like a bat out of hell. The only thing she managed to do with Sam so off balance was knock him down with her following him and they smashed into the floor in a pile of twisting limbs and strangled sounds of annoyance.

Sarah's hysterical laughter could be heard above the muttering and cursing that came from her brother and his partner.


	5. Chapter 5

The only thing that Andy McNally had time to think about before she went crashing down to the floor was that she was going to murder Sam Swarek. But before her mind could formulate a way to plan his murder and make it somehow look like a freak accident, she had already smashed his foot, grinding the thin heal down into his toes, thus beginning him yelping in pain.

She had a slight twinge of regret for a moment, but that quickly gave way to anxiety as Sam hopped up and down off balance and was taking her down with him. Her only thought on the way down was that if she tucked into Sam and fell on the bottom, she would absorb most of the hit.

They hit the hit the floor, a pile of dead weight. Andy felt the wind get knocked out her and that odd sensation of dizziness that accompanies such an occurrence. Sam's eyes widened as he landed on top of Andy, quickly forgetting the pain in his foot, and the disbelief and anger he was feeling towards his partner. He sprung upwards wanting to make sure that she was ok only to be caught in a tangle of limbs as, both of them embarrassed, tried to get away from the other. Neither paid any heed to Sarah's hyperventilating laughter at watching the two of them.

When they finally scrambled apart, both were panting, struggling to catch their breath and trying to contain their acute embarrassment. Sam continued to steal sideways glances at Andy and found her blush creeping up from under shirt absolutely adorable.

_Adorable?_ Sam shook his head hard trying to comprehend his thoughts. _I really must be falling for this_ _girl_. He picked himself up off the floor, sending his sister an evil look, and crossing the floor extending his hand to his partner to help her up.

"Geez, McNally…" he began as she began take his hand. Her eyes narrowed at him and she swatted his hand away clearly angry with him, he grinned. _Scratch that. Definitely in love with this woman, the falling part is definitely over._

Sam bent down and grabbed her hand, locking her in a grip and pulled her to her feet so quickly she came flush up against his chest. He looked down into her widened eyes, he kept the grip on her hand that kept her close as she tried to pull away.

"What I was going to say McNally," he began in a husky voice. "Is that I was hoping you didn't get hurt."

Her eyes softened a bit and she looked down. The blush had reignited across her cheeks and her embarrassment reminded Sam to reign his amusement in just a little bit.

"Sorry Sam," she mumbled and fidgeted just a bit. "I'm ok," she hesitated a bit before looking up at him. Her voice softened a bit, "How's your foot?"

Sam had the graciousness to look a bit embarrassed before Sarah's amused voice broke up the moment. "Who cares how his foot is Andy," she separated the pair wrapping an arm around Andy's shoulders and winked at her brother in one of those annoying "Big-Sister-Is-Going-To-Make-You-Pay-For-This" kind of way. "Sam was incredibly rude and he deserved his little foot stomp and possibly a bit more maiming."

Andy's eyes widened at Sarah's response and Sam glaring at his sister. She couldn't help but smirk and was trying to maintain the piece by biting her lip to keep herself from smirking just a bit.

Sam's eyes swung over to Andy, and seeing her trying not to smile he decided to have a little bit of fun at her expense. "Finding it amusing McNally? Good, I think I'm invoking my TO authority and someone will be doing_ ALL _the paperwork next week."

The amusement left Andy's face as her eyes narrowed a bit and she stood up just a bit straighter. Part of her knew Sam was joking about the paperwork, and the other part of her knew despite the unfairness of it, Sam would make Andy pay somehow for her amusement and that worried her. He loved to see her flustered.

"Oh Sammy you will _not_ harass this girl, or make her do her paperwork," Sarah chided him. "Or I'm sure I could feed her several very amusing stories about your childhood that will make her never take you seriously again."

Sam gawked at his sister and was amazed by her protectiveness of Andy. Sarah never liked any of his girl friends in the past. Not that Andy was his girl friend, but Sarah had just never taken an interest. Sure she had met Monica, but not as Sam's girlfriend either. And she didn't exactly hide her feelings of disapproval from either of them on that subject.

An hour later, and after Sam and Andy managed to behave without any further incidents with the exception of their normal banter aside, they left the small dance studio with Sarah and her husband.

"I'm starving! Anyone else hungry," Sarah exclaimed.

As if on cue Andy's stomach growled and Sam laughed. "Right on cue McNally, and Sarah I'm starving!"

Andy began to protest that is was getting late and she didn't want to intrude on family time. Both Sarah and her husband protested, but she wasn't sold. Sam cut in seeing that she still felt uncomfortable, "Come on McNally I hijacked your plans for the night, do you honestly think I'm not going to make sure you're fed?"

Andy smiled again and felt a new flash of discomfort when they asked her where she preferred after the other three threw out their suggestions. She shrugged not really wanting to make the decision, "Where ever you want, I'm easy."

Sam caught Andy's widened eyes as she realized what she said and began blushing again. He laughed at her reaction remembering the last time she made that comment on their trip to Sudbury. Sam couldn't help the laughter that burst from him and he knew she remembered too.

"Leave the girl alone," Sarah scolded as she slapped her brother in the stomach playfully to get his attention. "I swear he gets around you Andy and he forgets all his manners. You could always ride with us and let him follow us to dinner."

Sam rubbed his stomach already headed to the truck opening the door for her, "Come on McNally, hop in. I can't have my sister corrupting you."

Andy laughed a bit and walked towards him, getting in the truck, but not before turning to smile at Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6

Her hand come down heavily on the alarm clock silencing the blaring noise it made. She buried her face a little bit deeper into the pillow before a smile crept on to her face as she remembered last night.

Dinner with Sam and his sister and brother in law had been a fun. Andy honestly couldn't remember a time when she'd had so much fun. Sam had pouted the entire way to the restaurant about her and Sarah harassing him, and Andy taking her side.

***flash back****

"Partners McNally," he said grumpily glancing at her sideways. "You're supposed to have my back."

She looked at him in surprise for a moment and then burst out laughing which had him stiffen a bit and look just the tinniest bit uncomfortable. "I mean it McNally!"

Between laughter she couldn't help but ask him, "Just like you have mine when Shaw or Barber harass me and the other rookies?"

"That's different."

"How?"

He was clearly exasperated when he looked over at her in disbelief, "Because you're rookies! That's called hazing."

She snorted and smiled at him. "Well, consider what you're sister and I are doing as 'hazing' for all the stuff you've put her through, and all that you're gonna put me through on patrol."

Her smile was dazzling and Sam struggled hard to keep his smile off his face as he parked and hurried around the front of the truck to try and get her door for her. He opened the door and before he could get out he filled the space and leaned in, "Payback is a b-"

"Sam! Let that girl out the car," Sarah interrupted him. "Don't give me that look, it may scare her, but it just makes me laugh!"

Sam grumbled a bit and held out his hand to help Andy out of the truck before shutting the door behind her.

"Sam, I _can_ still hear you, you know," Sarah chided, and pulled Andy towards her sliding her arm around Andy's elbow linking the two. "The more you get moody, the more stories I tell your _rookie_ about the young Slamming Sammy."

Her grin made Sam stop dead in his tracks. "You wouldn't."

Andy quirked her eyebrow at Sam taking in his darkened mood and thought it best to let the siblings squabble and remain as still as possible as to not be seen. "I'm a Swarek honey. There's not much I wouldn't do."

Sam grumbled some more and followed the two women into the restaurant asking his brother in law why his sister had to be so evil only to get a laugh and a shrug from him that wasn't very reassuring.

Andy came at a run into the squad room not even bothering to check the clock. She was always late, or barely on time. She didn't have time to stop and look for everyone today. Ducking into the locker room, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least Luke hadn't been out of his office yet and hadn't spotted her. He left four message on her phone last night asking where she was.

It wasn't that she was ignoring his calls, she legitimately hadn't heard them. She was having way to much fun with Sam and his family. She never thought to check the phone until this morning. Her face was scrunching up as she chewed her bottom lip trying to think of what excuse she could give him. Andy knew that deep down, she couldn't tell Luke she had spent the evening learning to dance with Sam. He was still touchy about Sam, so the idea of him .

Lost in her thoughts she nearly tripped when Tracy bumped into her. She apologized and changed as fast as she could. Apparently, she wasn't the only one running late today, she smiled at Tracy as they race each other parade.

Andy made it to the door laughing as she tried to straigten her uniform with Tracy still struggling to catch her breath behind her. Clearly flustered the pair made their way to their normal seats at the front leaning to whisper something to Chris and stick their tongues out at Dov before facing forward waiting for Best to enter the room.

Hearing the commotion coming from the hall way the TO's spun to look at the door seeing McNally and Nash nearly trip each other to get in the door first. They looked embarrassed but quickly made their way to their seats ignoring the glares of their TOs.

Almost immediately on their heels came the detectives. Well technically, only Jerry and Luke. Sam raised an eye brow at Jerry who was just a bit embarrassed. Luke also looks flustered and short on sleep. Before he could make any more observations Noelle leaned forward in a hushed voice and quipped "looks like our resident couples had a little bit took much fun last night. They were celebrating awfully hard last night, you missed it Sammy."

Sam turned to look at her somehow doubting Noelle. It was true McNally was late, she usually was, but she didn't seem to look as tired as Callahan. Sam's gut tightened a bit. The thought that McNally spent all evening with him and that they had such a good time, then she went home and celebrated with Callaghan was too much to think about. He sat up a little bit straighter and his posture stiffened.

Oliver glanced at Noelle giving her a "really, did you have to do that" kind of look. "Nah, McNally was missing in action last night remember? Callaghan looked for her remember? He was getting quite loud about not seeing her last night."

Noelle snorted. "He was probably just pissed that she wasn't there to listen to his glory stories again. He's not a bad guy, but man, he tends to have so little to talk about that isn't this job or a case."

Sam wasn't really paying attention to how Luke was last night. He was busy looking at his rookie who didn't really seem to be as sluggish as her boyfriend looked this morning. Glancing over as look, he noticed the somewhat moody look that he seemed to be sending Andy. Sam narrowed his eyes a bit at Luke. _Yep, gonna have to watch this one. He's gonna have her feeling guilty all day._ And guilty Andy was just not who he even remotely wanted to spend the day with.

"Looks like your rookie is in trouble," Oliver leaned over to whisper to Sam. Seeing him tense up a bit. Oliver realized that Sam was missing from the Penny last night too. Hopefully, Callaghan didn't notice that little tid bit or he was certain that it wouldn't only be Sam's rookie in the hot seat.

Noelle snorted a bit after razzing Jerry about his ragged appareance to which he could only send her a cheeky grin. Her gaze swung to Sam after eyeing up Callaghan and his darkened mood one more time. "Where were you last night anyway, never known you to miss a game?"

"Sarah and Steven came into town for dinner last night," Sam stated plainly before Best called attention to himself for the start of parade.

It was no surprise that Andy and Sam were paired together for the day. She was possibly the only rookie that wasn't terrified of Sam.

Everyone began getting up and ready to head out. Sam saw Luke out of the corner of his eye remain on the side of the room with his arms crossed still staring down his girlfriend who was oblivious to his mood. "McNally, meet you outside in five," he called out to her. _At least that got him to send the death glare to me instead of her for a few minutes._

Watching Sam disappear outside the door, she finally noticed Luke and his darkened mood. Her smile faded from her face as she stepped over to him. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

If Andy noticed the stoney voice she gave no indication. "Sorry I missed your calls last night."

Luke shrugged, still not pacified. "I called quite a few times," he stated flatly. "I even stopped by, you didn't answer the door. Were you even home?"

Andy stared at him wide eyed. She hadn't heard anyone knock, but then again, it was late when she got home and went right to bed. "I'm sorry I was out last night until late. I didn't hear my phone," Andy started to ramble a bit, a flash of guilt crossing her face.

"I just wanted to celebrate and have you meet a few of the guys from the other department that I'm working with on the case," he began. "Where were you?" Switching up tactics he hoped to find out why didn't answer his calls last night.

"I-"

"McNally! Sometime today!" Sam shouted trying to get her attention. Her face looked stern and definitely in no mood for an argument.

"Luke, I gotta go. He's already moody," Andy stated weakly. "I'll catch up with you after shift."

"Sure," he stately flatly. "Wouldn't want to keep Swarek waiting."

"That's not fair Luke," she said to him before she turned to go. She could feel his eyes burning into her back as she hurried out to meet up with Sam.

"Everything ok McNally?" Sam asked sincerely as she climbed into the car.

"Yeah, he's just a little mad about me not being around last night."

"You didn't tell him?" Sam glanced sideways at her.

"Well I don't need to ask his permission to hang out with my partner do I?"

"Nope, not in my book," Sam smiled. This might just be a good day after all he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback! I find myself sneaking bits and pieces of the stories at work trying to get it out! You guys have been awesome! The reviews let me know I'm not actually wasting my time! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, but do I wish I did. **_

_**Now where did we leave off? …..**_

"Wouldn't want to keep Swarek waiting."

"That's not fair Luke," she said to him before she turned to go. She could feel his eyes burning into her back as she hurried out to meet up with Sam.

"Everything ok McNally?" Sam asked sincerely as she climbed into the car.

"Yeah, he's just a little mad about me not being around last night."

"You didn't tell him?" Sam glanced sideways at her.

"Well I don't need to ask his permission to hang out with my partner do I?"

"Nope, not in my book," Sam smiled. This might just be a good day after all he thought to himself.

She flashed him a quick smile before her features took on a sheepish look. "How's your foot by the way?"

Sam's grin got a bit wider, "Like it never happened, you stomp like a girl McNally."

Her eyes got wide and he could tell he had irritated her just a little bit, and he liked it. He had so much more fun when she was feeling feisty. Not telling her that she had left a heel shaped bruised that had already started turning an interesting shade of dark purple on his was proving to be worth it. If he could get her out of her funk and into the teasing mood, his day would be nearly complete.

"You deserved it."

"Ouch, McNally, ouch" he said playfully to her. "I think you should buy the injured party a coffee as a peace offering."

"Deal," she chirped, her smile wide and lazy. Silently to herself, she remarked how easy and carefree Sam made her feel.

Hours later, the duo headed into the station still in excited moods, despite the guy they were bringing in for booking. Sam led the way feigning indifference towards everything the guy said, while Andy was following pulling the guy along. She wasn't overly talkative, and rolled her eyes at him once or twice, but she was doing her best not to be completely rude to him. There was no warning for what came next.

The man took advantage of Andy stepping in front of him to drag him along and charged her, pinning her to a wall. Her head hit and for a moment she saw little dots begin to dance their way across her vision. She felt crushed against the wall, but that only lasted momentarily until the cool air rushed her and she heard chaos erupt behind her. Andy turned quickly to get her bearings only to see Sam on top of her suspect with her knee in his back, seeing that everything was under control, Andy let the dizziness hit her and she slid down the wall.

Sam was in front of her before she realized she had slid to the floor. He had one hand on her arm and the other on the side of her face. Andy looked up into his worried face and all the noise seemed to fade away. She blinked a few times, but didn't take her eyes off Sam's face.

"McNally," he questioned, voice low and unsure. "You alright?"

She blinked a few more times and shook her head. "Yeah. Help me up?"

Sam stepped and reached down to pull her up. Andy slid against him for a second before taking a dazed step and stumbling, nearly tripping over the foot that she had stomped on him the night before. Sam grabbed her upper arms and leaned her back against the wall to steady her. "You sure you're okay McNally?"

"Would you two get a room already?" their suspect quipped from the floor where Chris and Oliver had taken over keeping him on the ground. "Seriously, they're disgusting don't you have rules?"

Sam and Andy couldn't help it, they had to laugh. Everyone was always assuming that about them. Sam grinned quickly before wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders, "Come on McNally, it seems we make him uncomfortable, guess we're just gonna have to make him uncomfortable all the way down to booking, where we get to add assault on an officer to the charges."

Andy blushed a bit at Sam's arm around her shoulder but she didn't fight it. Sam was having a bit of fun, and she would too. Oliver was grinning and Chris was looking at her sternly wondering what the hell was going on with everyone.

In all the commotion, no one saw Luke standing back in the squad room or the look of hurt and confusion on his face watching Andy and Sam interact. He had heard the commotion and come out to help, only to realize that it was Andy that had gotten hit. He rushed forward only see Swarek crouched over with his hand on her face.

Luke watched frozen in place as Sam helped Andy up. And then, the perp's words caught his attention. Initially, their interaction hadn't caused him too much concern, but the perp's dig, and then Sam wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders had felt like a punch in the gut. _What the hell?_ Luke's mind was racing but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Sam had taken Andy under his wing, true Sam had come to him and manned up about putting the moves on Andy, but neither had said when it happened, and Sam certainly didn't say he'd stop trying. Luke paced his office nervously waiting for his girlfriend to come back from booking.

Half an hour later, Andy stepped out of the women's locker room. She a bump on her forehead that was beginning to make itself known and she couldn't shake the head ache that growing in its intensity. Sam fell into step beside her, "How's the head?"

Andy lifted her hair a bit sheepishly to show him the bump that was swelling and saw him cringe. "It wasn't your fault Sam." She quieted seeing his frown as he turned to her.

"Well I still should have paid more attention, you could have gotten hurt," he flashed her a smile, "And then I'd have to dance with Sarah's friend at the wedding and that would be absolute torture!"

Andy cracked a smile and shook her head at him promising she'd meet him at the dance studio first thing in the morning, she said good night. After he left her she looked around for Traci, but not seeing her, she let out a breath and that's when she saw Luke watching her with an unreadable look.

"Hey," she said to him a bit sheepishly.

"Hey," he said simply. "That's quite a bump"

Andy's hand went instantly to her forehead embarrassed that the swollen lump was noticeable. She shifted nervously still uncertain of his mood. "I wasn't really paying attention when we were bringing someone in, he made me pay for it."

Luke's eyes still searched her face, but not knowing what he was looking for he said flatly, "Good thing Swarek came to the rescue then."

His comment let Andy know that he still was feeling bitter and whatever had got him bothered about Sam this morning had festered all day. "Luke," her voice got lower and her eyes shot around the room to see if any one was paying attention. When she was satisfied that no one was paying them any mind she begin again, "Whats with you today? Why does Swarek bother you so much? He's my partner Luke."

"Yeah, I got that. He's your partner," Luke scoffed at her. Normally, he wasn't insecure and wasn't usually one to be jealous, but the last day or two, Andy's easy relationship with her TO was getting under his skin. It wasn't necessarily their fault, Luke had been psyched to have Andy meet the guys he knew from the 7th who were working the case with him. He had sung her praises to all of them, and he couldn't wait to see the envy that Andy caused in other guys. He took a lot of pride in knowing that other men wanted what he had.

Andy was quiet and pensive. Sometimes she didn't know what caused Luke's mood swings. They didn't happen often, he was too good natured, but they almost always involved a certain dimpled man who either infuriated her or made her smile. Andy needed to remember to filter her reaction to Sam a bit more, especially around Luke.

Luke felt a bit foolish getting worked up, but when he got to the Penny last night and Andy wasn't there he asked the other rookies where she was. They all shrugged a bit surprised that she hadn't shown up yet. He had tried to call, but she wasn't answering. While he was having drinks with the detectives from the 7th he couldn't help but over hear Epstein's comments to Shaw.

***Flash Back***

"_You're down in numbers tonight," Shaw said to him when he came to the bar for a drink._

_Dov turned back to look at the rookie table and shrugged. "Don't know where she is. Callaghan was looking for her too. Nash is probably gonna put up the bat signal soon." Dov looked around his TO's shoulder to where his group usually sat. "Looks like your numbers are a little low tonight as well."_

_Shaw didn't bother to look over his shoulder at his friends, he looked past Dov's cocky look to Luke who had turned to look over Shaw's shoulder at the missing member of the group. All accounted for but Sam. Luke's frustration flared a bit. Best not jump to conclusions. The conversation continued. _

"_That's against the rules Epstein," Shaw continued. "Not that there's a correlation anyway."_

"_Are you kidding me? Rules?" Epstein's voice begin to increase in volume with his disbelief and excitement. "Swarek doesn't follow the rules and Andy is HIS faithful follower!"_

At the time, Luke didn't really want to employ to much brain power trying to decide whether or not his girlfriend hadn't shown because she was with her TO. The same TO who had admitted that he put the moves on her but had shot her down.

That unsettling feeling he had the previous night came back to him as he thought about seeing Andy and Sam together today. They had been in their own world today barely noticing anyone or anything that didn't come into direct contact with the other. He knew Andy was waiting patiently for some explanation so he figured falling back on a safe one he pulled out when he was worried.

"He let you get hurt today Andy."

"Not fair Luke," she stated clearly angry now. "It happens, it was my mistake."

Anger flashed across his face. "He supposed to teach you how to NOT get hurt. He's supposed to have his head in the game and make sure you won't get hurt. He won't be there all the time!"

Sam had walked back into the station to hurry Jerry along and he heard Luke's voice carry over the other noise. His anger peaked at the horrified look on Andy's face, and he nearly lost it over Luke's thoughtless words about his carelessness with Andy. Of course he would always be there for her, they were partners, hell they were friends. Fortunately, before Luke could irritate his impressive temper any more with his accusations, Andy stormed out of the precinct never looking up.

"I'm always gonna have her back Callaghan," Sam stated flatly closing the distance between them.

"Really? Like you did today? She could have really gotten hurt Swarek," Luke shot back at him. He knew he was getting irrationally angry, but it was too easy. There was too much resentment between the two men.

Luke's comment was a direct hit. Sam had felt guilty about not paying more attention when they brought the guy in for booking. He had been paying too much attention to their banter and thinking about how he was actually looking forward to the dance lessons Sarah had scheduled tomorrow. His lack of attention had allowed her to relax, he wasn't thinking and neither was she. As cops, they couldn't afford themselves the luxury of not paying attention to their surroundings. Someone could get hurt that way, and she had today. It was a sobering reminder to Sam that he had more to teach her yet.

"She's not glass Callaghan. She won't break because she gets bumped around," Sam stately evenly. "You can bet that she will never make the mistake that happened today again." _He was going to make damn well sure of it. She would not get hurt because he __hadn't taught her to fully trust her gut and her senses._

"You're gonna get her hurt or killed," Luke spat. "They never should have let you become a TO, Best should reassign her." With that he pushed passed Sam and into his office. He still had a little over an hour until he had to meet up with the boys from the 7th and he was going to try and bury himself in work to avoid this mess and his jumbled feelings. He didn't even think to call Andy to try and mend the argument. And he certainly didn't think that man he just blown up at would head over to his partner's apartment with her favorite food and try to talk some sense into her.

_**Ok guys, I know this chapter was probably a bit long. Sorry! I needed add a bit more tension to the story. Plus, now we know what everyone else was doing well Sam and Andy were entertaining us with their antics! Their banter seems to write itself for me and I needed to break it up a bit. Reviews are greatly appreciated! They let me know if I'm heading in the right direction. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Nikka **_

_**xoxox**_

_**P.S. Rookie Blue Season 1 is scheduled to be released May 31st! Just got my alert from Amazon today! YAY!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for all of the support and reviews. You guys have been absolutely awesome. This chapter definitely isn't one of my favorites, but it did get some serious Andy/Sam time in. I promise they will be dancing next time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or Bon Jovi (my mom would be so proud I'm using them, it's our favorite mother/daughter band!)**_

_**Enjoy and review please!**_

_**~~~Nikka~~~~**_

He never even thought twice about it. Sam knew that he had to go see Andy, at least make sure she was alright. He just had to reassure himself. Callaghan was worked up about her getting hurt, and deep down, Sam blamed himself, more so because Luke had gotten so upset. Exhaling outside of her apartment, he saw the light on to what he knew was her living room. Reaching over and grabbing the bag full of Chinese take out from her favorite restaurant, Sam headed up the steps, smiling at Andy's neighbor who upon recognizing him let him so he wouldn't have to be buzzed up.

He stood for a moment outside her door trying to collect his breath. With his eyes closed he could hear the music pumping in her apartment. It was older rock and he hear her voice too. Sam strained for a minute trying to discern her conversation, he really had hoped he got there before Callaghan came over trying to make amends or even Traci. Listening a listen bit more closely, he could only hear Andy's voice and he smiled. She was singing, Sam couldn't resist, he didn't even try to knock, he just reached for the door handle.

He was mildly surprise and quite a bit concerned that the door was unlocked and opened without resistance. Sam was even further annoyed that despite having her door unlocked Andy never even noticed that the door had been opened and he was standing in the door way, leaning against the frame. He watched trying to tame his concern and annoyance at her inattention, but couldn't help but be enamored by the sight in front of him.

Andy was dancing around her living room in a tank top and shorts, singing Bon Jovi's "Living on a Prayer" for all it was worth. He laughed softly as he drank the sight of her, tossing her hair around and singing into her hairbrush.

He couldn't resist it anymore, Sam simply had to join in on the fun. Quickly closing the door, he set down the take out and walked quickly over to her with a soft smile playing at his lips. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around barely getting out of the way of the fist that that accompanied her spinning around to face him. He reached up to grab it effectively encasing both wrists in a firm grip.

"Sam!"

"McNally," he replied evenly trying to keep his face neutral despite the mirth that flashed in his eyes.

A blush started creeping up from under the neckline of her shirt and she looked up at him questioningly, "What are you doing here?"

He looked into her eyes searching for any trace of pain or guilt from Callaghan's outburst earlier. His eyes flicked over to the food at the door and back to her, "I came to check on you, I heard Callaghan earlier, and saw you leave."

Instantly her eyes widened and she cast them to the floor, her embarrassment obvious and the color spreading to her cheeks. Sam's anger at Callaghan flashed again. _He really should be pissed at me. I'm the one with the feelings, I'm the one that will probably push things over that line if she lets me. Hell, I'll be running and trying to drag her with me._

His hand went to her chin as he tilted her face up to his so he could look her in the eyes. He saw the pain there, and the self doubt. _Ah, hell. I'm really about to do this again._

"He was worried about you McNally."

She sniffled a bit and her jaw set in his hand. "Yeah, well he shouldn't. I'm a cop, Sam. It was my fault, I was wasn't paying attention, and I paid for that. You could have gotten hurt because I wasn't paying attention, or Chris, or Shaw."

Sam let out a breath and brought his forehead to rest on hers. "It was my fault McNally. I shouldn't have let you lose focus. It's my job to make sure that you are alert at all times or at least snap you back to attention when you aren't concentrated on a task."

"Sam," she closed her eyes. "It doesn't work like that, I made a mistake."

"You're a rookie, I won't let you make a mistake like that again. I won't let you get hurt because I didn't have my head in the game."

"Sam, you can't protect me from everything you know," she replied weakly.

"I can try," his voice was nearly a whisper. "But, I know my best shot is teach you how take care of yourself even when you should be safe."

They stayed that way, eyes closed, foreheads resting against each other. Just when the silence was about to get awkward, the music changed. "Had Me From Hello" began playing out of her speakers and Sam smiled at the irony of it. Not one to let the moment slip by him, he pushed her slightly away from him before bringing her back this time in a dancing stance that they learned from their class.

"Dance with me McNally," he asked in a husky voice.

Sam was almost relieved when laughed and and came further into position. Both managed to keep amusement off of their faces as they waltzed around her living room. Occasionally looking down at their feet to be sure of the steps, by the time the song ended, neither could contain their laughter, especially when Andy's stomach growled.

Sam let go of her and headed towards the food laughing all that much harder when she began yelling at him about finding amusement in her starvation before digging into the Chinese food Sam had brought.

A few hours and more then a dozen beers drank between them Sam decided it would probably best if he headed home. Andy a bit tipsy, protested, not wanting Sam to walk home took his keys and began to run away from him. Sam couldn't help but feel carefree and chase after her.

Over the furniture, around a few chairs, in and out of rooms. They were like two kids having fun. When at last, Sam had her cornered, he walked slowly towards her. He was like a jungle cat, taking long languid steps towards her. His face meant business and for a moment, Andy McNally was a little bit afraid of Sam Swarek.

All that she knew was that she had to get rid of the keys if she wanted to save herself. Without thinking her eyes darted around the room, and landed on a vase on top of her bookshelf. Andy tossed the keys and almost felt relief when she heard them clatter and fall in.

Sam turned to look at her in disbelief. He walked over to the shelf and tried reaching up. Even on tip toes, Sam was a just a bout an inch away from reaching the vase on the back of the shelf. "Really McNally? I know I'm not short, but how am I supposed to reach that?"

She laughed remember that she and Traci had to borrow a step ladder from her neighbor to reach that shelf. "Turn of the century built ins Sam, not sure what was built on them was supposed to be reached."

That didn't stop him from scowling though. They may have been getting along lately, maybe they had even been moving in the direction that Sam had been desperately waiting for, but sometimes, he still wanted to strangle her. _Isn't that part of the fun?_

"Up." His tone brooked no tone for argument as he went to stand by the edge of the shelf. She looked at him mouth gaping, not really sure what he was up to. He rolled his eyes at her before lacing his fingers together forming a basket at he bent forward and looked back up to the shelf. "Step up McNally, I don't have all night and we do have somewhere to be in the morning."

Andy rolled her eyes at Sam but knew it was better to not argue with him especially when he used that particular voice. She stepped into his hand with both her hands on his shoulders to balance her as he lifted her slightly. Andy only took her hands off Sam's shoulders when she was up high enough to reach the vase. She had it in her fingers ready to pull it down when her phone starting ringing startling them both.

Andy jumped clearly startled and being to wobble loosing her balance. Sam had only that momentarily inkling that this was going to get ugly before you came crashing down on top of him. It took a moment for both of them to catch their breath. Sam's mind instantly snapped to trying to figure out if she had hit her head again while they were trying to spring apart from each other.

"Really McNally, jumping me twice in two days?" he stated with a nervous quality to teasing tone. "It's like you can't get enough of me."

Andy's retort was cut short by the phone ringing again and she chose instead to reach for it. "Hello?" The caller was clearly male, and very loud. Sam got up and reached down to take the vase that had miraculously not been broken out of her other hand and retrieve his keys.

"No, I'm not coming down its already after midnight," she sounded exasperated and Sam surmised that it must be Callaghan on the other line. The voice on the other end was getting louder clearly in disbelief that she wouldn't cave in.

"No don't come get me, you've been drinking. I'm going to bed, Luke, maybe another night," her voice was beginning to sound tired and small as he kept trying to railroad her into meeting him out.

"I'm going to bed, and then I have plans in the morning," she paused. Sam's breath suddenly caught in his throat. Was she going to tell Callaghan about their plans. His inner monologue was cut off when he heard her words, "My dad."

Sam couldn't really register the emotions that shot through him. There was definitely despair, definitely relief at not having to do another dance with Callaghan, or excitement that their dance lessons would remain their little secret amongst their friends for now. Her conversation had ended and she was apologizing profusely to him about lying to Luke. "He gets so ridiculous at the mere mention of you lately, I didn't want to give him cause."

"It's okay," he stated but I am gonna get going. Scouts honor, I wouldn't drive if I wasn't okay."

"Good night Sam," she said as she walked him to the door.

"Night McNally," he said softly,but then he reached out to catch the door before she could close it completely. "Lock your door."

She looked at him questioningly and was about to ask when he begin again, "I didn't get in by accident you know, I just walked right in, you didn't lock the door."

The surprise registered across her face followed by a bit of a blush. "I guess I wasn't paying much attention today at all."

"That's why you've got me," he teased , "to make sure if you forget something that I point it out, and make sure you don't forget it the next time."

She smiled at him and bid him good night and thank you again.

"Any time Bon Jovi, any time." His grin was rewarded with a darkened blush and widened eyes as he pulled the door shut. He waited patiently in the hall until he heard the dead bolt lock and her chain slide into place. Only then did Sam Swarek head down the stairs with a smile on his face and anxiously await tomorrow morning.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I want to apologize to everyone, especially those who have been so encouraging in their reviews. They mean so much. Earlier this month, my mom got some news that she would need immediate surgery on her spinal cord. She is in recovery and doing well at the moment. Obviously, this has taken huge amounts of time, especially with my dad away for work and slate full of of responsibilities. I hope I haven't put anyone off the story. I'm hoping to have it wrapped up in 5 or so more chapters. Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope I'm getting closer to what some of you have been desiring!**_

_**On a side note, I got my Rookie Blue dvd and I must say that the Season 2 teaser with Sam and Andy talking about him not wanting to go back to Guns and Gangs because of her was too much! I will be on the edge of my seat in anticipation of June 23rd!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. :(**_

_Enjoy and review please!_

Andy practically skipped down her steps on the way out the door. She had woken up this morning feeling carefree despite the fact that Luke had repeatedly tried to call her last night in an attempt to get her to come down to the Penny and meet the guys he was working with from the other division. Around three am, Andy was pretty sure that Luke and his friends had managed to find their way to her apartment and had held down her buzzer.

She shook her head, thankfully, she was too exhausted to give it much credit and had already set her phone to silent. Well ok, when she went to bed, she had her phone set so only certain people's calls would ring through, her dad, Traci, and Sam. Everything else went to silent at night. Andy continued down the steps quickening her pace to an almost run, she reminded herself that she needed add Sarah to her non silent phone list just in case she need to talk at odd hours.

"McNally," the scratchy yet amused voice caught her attention. She stopped and looked up to see Sam leaning against his truck waving a coffee cup in the air enticing her to come over to him. His eye brow shot up at her confused look, "C'mon, McNally," he teased. "You didn't think I'd make you walk all the way to the other side of town did you? With your timing, you'd make it there sometime after Sarah's wedding."

Andy knew she was being goaded but she couldn't resist narrowing her eyes at Sam. She made a move towards him snatch try and snatch the coffee out of his hand. Maybe that would wipe the smirk off his face. Unfortunately for her, Sam was onto her and as she stepped closer to him he raised the coffee above his head out of her reach, causing her body to brush up against his. Heat flared between them and Sam, noting her embarressment, reluctantly brought the cup down to her hands, albeit painfully slowly for both of them. Seeing her blush and soft smile, his own smile widened causing his dimples to make an appearance.

He watched with a bit of sadness as his hand brought the coffee down to where she could reach it and het fingers graze his as she took it from him. "Thanks Sam," she murmured noticing their closeness. "We, um, don't want to keep Sarah and Steve waiting."

Sam smiled reluctantly at her and shook his head. "Nope wouldn't ever want to do that."

* * *

"You owe me big Sam!" Andy's exasperated voice cut into his concentration.

He looked down at her and smirked. "Not my fault you're clumsy."

Sam loved teasing her, especially when she was this close to him. For the last hour, the dance instructor had been grueling. They were too far away from each other, then too close. They had the steps down, then faltered in the pace, slowing down and then speeding up through the steps.

In his head, Sam teetered back and forth about whether or not his sister was his hero, or whether he hated her. He also groused to himself that he really did hate petite women like the dance instructor because those always seemed to be the ones with the most demanding personalities.

"Correct your posture Mr. Swarek!" her shrill voice. "You're supposed to be in charge here! It's flowing movements not these jerks and spasms that crash your partner into you! Lead her!"

Sam's temper was beginning to boil and he was afraid he would get irritated and snap. He didn't really want to ruin this moment for Sarah, even if she was laughing at his expense. She still deserved it. But then he looked at Andy. Mirth was clearly bubbling in eyes and he could tell by the way she chewed on the corner of her mouth that she was struggling not to laugh. She was failing, her whole face was hinting that she was deeply amused at Sam's exasperation.

"You laugh McNally," he said between gritted teeth, "and I will make sure that I'm not the only TO's paperwork that falls onto your desk."

He watched with some satisfaction as her eyes widened. He almost laughed at the thoughts that must be running through her head. He wouldn't let anyone take advantage oh her, but she didn't need to know that at least right away. Let her sweat it out a bit. Then he saw the mischief sweep into her eyes and she was actually tearing up she was struggling so much not to laugh. He narrowed his eyes to a glare.

"Stop laughing!" the instructor's voice pitched higher. "You are always trying to lead Andy!" Suddenly she was right at their side adjusting posture and hand heights. "You must not over think his moves! Trust him! Move as he moves! Stop being headstrong and follow his lead, he won't falter unless you don't trust him!"

Andy nearly gasped at her words as the blush started creeping across her chest. Sam almost stumbled himself. Hadn't they always had this argument? They would come across something difficult at work, some new lesson she must learn and he must teach. She always tried so hard to anticipate what she thought he wanted her to do that she'd try to rush ahead of his lead and inevitably get herself into some kind of trouble that would have him grasping to keep the threads of his sanity in place.

"Do not think Andy." she continued her tirade. "You have instincts and Sam here will guide you through the rest."

Sam nearly snorted at the shocked expression on his partner's face. In his head he was trying to count all the times this had been his argument to her. Maybe someone else saying it would knock some of the lesson into her.

Sam walked over to his sister and brother-in-law with a glare that they clearly found amusing. "You know Sarah, what they say about payback..."

Her dimples only got deeper as her smile widened and he patted both of her hands on her cheek. "As a matter of fact, I do. And I'm not asking for a namesake Sammy, but Sarah does have a certain ring as very good middle name." She winked as his jaw went slack and he sputtered a bit.

"You are unbelievable!" he exclaimed as they began to bicker about what would or would be happening thanks to Sarah's intervention into his life.

The interaction between the siblings had allowed them to miss Andy answering her phone. "Hello," she answered distractedly as she removed her heels and but them back into her bag.

"Hey there stranger," an amused voice drawled at the other end causing her to fumble a bit.

"Luke," she stated weakly. "What's up.?"

"Oh I was just thinking about taking this beautiful girl I know to lunch," he was trying his best to be flirtatiously, which was making her slightly uncomfortable considering Sam was standing a mere 20 feet away. "Well more like a late lunch, I'll be wrapping it up in about two hours or so."

Her heart sank a bit at the latter part of his statement. "I don't know Luke, I'm actually out right now. I'm going dress shopping, it could take afternoon."

"Oooh, any special occasion?"

"You could say that... Look how about later tonight? Give me some time to get all this done?" Andy was trying to sound hopeful, but truthfully, she didn't expect Luke to give into her terms. She was slowly realizing it was his terms or nothing. Not that he was demanding, he just only created certain planned moments in his time that didn't pertain to work, and someone, she had always managed to be just on the edges of that time.

"Or I was thinking that I could pick you up? You're heading over to the mall?"

"No, that won't work." Andy shook her head. Luke didn't know Sarah, and he would insist on being introduced. And she wasn't all that sure that he wouldn't get upset about being ambushed with the fact that she hadn't told him about the dance lessons with Sam. And she was certain that he wouldn't comprehend why Sarah insisted Andy be in her wedding. There were going to be a lot of uncomfortable questions coming her way.

"I'm with Traci, that would be kind of rude. I'll meet you later when I'm done. My place?" Andy hated lying to Luke, even more so, she hated using Traci as part of her lie, but she made a mental note to text her let her in on what she had just told Luke.

At the station, Luke looked around the squad room a bit disappointed. And then he spotted someone he shouldn't have. Traci was sitting on the main desk currently answering the department's phone. Luke struggled for a reason as to why Andy would say she was with Traci, but wasn't really when he heard someone call to her.

"McNally!" a deep voice shouted in the background. "Get a move on, I couldn't have tired you out that much!"

Andy stumbled through her goodbyes and assured him she'd be at home by seven and ready to enjoy the night with him. Her words while on the surface were reassuring, but they didn't make him smile. He sat looking at her best friend who she was supposedly out shopping with, and he knew without a doubt the voice that had called out to her was Sam's. Luke was starting to get a picture of her strange behavior lately, and he wasn't liking it. Andy McNally wasn't a cheater, at least he had thought so. Sam's words had been like a knife to his confidence in her, and he simply was beginning to doubt her. What good cop, no detective wouldn't?


	10. Chapter 10

_You guys are the best... Thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope the drama lives up to your expectations. I never know where these crazy characters will take me, but it's always interesting. Reviews are greatly appreciated and encourage my creativity to quicken!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or Apple and it's products. Very sad thought I know! _

_Two and ½ weeks until season 2!_

_~~ Nikka~~~_

He flexed his hands, tightening and loosening his grip on the steering wheel a few times. Rationally, there had to be an explanation for her odd behavior. It still burned though, that she would lie to him. Sam Swarek had an ugly way of intruding between him and Andy and it was starting to piss him off. He was willing to accept that she didn't tell him about the incident with Sam coming on to her, and hell, Sam had come to him a fessed up. He thought that had been Sam letting him know that he was done trying to get to Andy. He trusted that, and he needed to trust Sam, especially to keep Andy safe.

But then the whole Calasik case popped up and Andy had accidentally admitted that she and Sam were keeping secrets again. Not only that, her inadvertent admission had told him that she trusted Sam more than she trusted him. The trust was inherent, and to his dismay, Luke acknowledged that he had watched them together and knew that they were perfect partners. On one hand, he couldn't have been happier, Sam would keep Andy safe. But the knowledge that that they had a unique relationship was a difficult pill to swallow. They were like magnets, when one moved, the other unconsciously adjusted to keep the other within eyesight. In theory, this was great on patrol, but it happened all the time, whether is was at the barn, or at the Penny. Both were acutely aware of when the other was in any kind of proximity and responded unconsciously.

Luke sighed heavily and begin to get out of the car. At least he could talk to Andy alone, in her home. The most Swarek has ever done is drop her at the curb, he hoped. He shook his head angrily at the thought that Andy may have invited Sam inside even for a moment regardless of the situation. Homes were intimate, getting invited in implied an intimacy and Luke wasn't willing to allow that Sam and Andy's relationship was intimate enough to include hanging out beyond work related places such as the Penny or sanctioned police events.

Running his hand through his hair, Luke tried to shake thoughts of Swarek from his head. The only thing that mattered was Andy. They would have a nice relaxing dinner, maybe if he was lucky, she'd surprise him with the new dress she'd bought today. Well, if she did in fact actually by a dress. Balling up his fist, Luke just prayed that Andy's lie about being with Traci was innocent, and he prayed with a new vehemence that Swarek had not helped her pick out her new dress.

Just as he was about to reach for the buzzer to let Andy know he was here, he noticed her jogging down the block. Her face looked concentrated in thought as she came towards him with her ipod presumably up way to loud for her own good and she was probably fighting the urge to sing along to her favorite tracks. Luke smiled a bit at her concentration and as she approached him her step faltered a bit before she offered him a slow smile. A thought struck him, he had only seen Andy go for a run after she had spent the night with him. Something about her not being able to sleep afterwards. He tried to resist the thoughts that were creeping into the back of his mind.

"C'mon Sam," she whined. "Just think about it about. Seraphina has a beautiful ring to it. And it's the sound of the name not the spelling of it that matters!"

"Enough," he ground out. Same was not impressed with his sister. In his wildest dreams, he'd love to have be having this discussion about he and Andy having a baby and naming her after Sara, but he just couldn't do that now.

"Sarah," Steven cut in. "Don't you think you've aggravated Sam enough?" He smiled over at Sam catching the exasperated look on his wife's face and the relief that washed over Sam's. Then he grinned, "After all, it's not like Sam would ever break the rules at work and jeopardize his rookie."

Sam's face darkened as he turned to his burger. "She's not my rookie anymore," he muttered stuffing his burger into his mouth.

Sarah's face lit up as she glanced from Sam to her husband. Sam definitely had it bad for this girl and he was definitely sulking.

He watched as she stirred the pot one more time before taking a bite of the chili to taste it. "Almost done," she smiled at him. "Sorry I didn't have time to get anything else together. I got back kind of late."

He folded his arms and leaned against the counter trying to banish thoughts of the last time she had made him dinner at her place. "Oh yea, so the dress shopping went well?"

She turned to him flustered a bit with a blush spreading up her neck. "Yea it went ok. I had to take it for alterations though to make sure it fit."

"Did Traci find something too?" His question seemed casual enough, but he was sizing her up. Andy didn't notice the way his eyes slanted waiting for her response.

She shrugged before turning back to the chili on the stove. "Yea, she always finds something she likes." Andy couldn't look him in the face and lie directly to him. This was bothering her quite a bit, and it was stupid. She should just tell him that she was with Sarah picking out a dress for her wedding.

Her phone beeped on the counter next to him indicating that she had a new message.

Andy was reaching up into her cupboard for a spice and barely paid attention. "Could you grab that for me, I'm expecting to hear from my dad about his meeting."

Luke looked for her phone on the counter and flipped it open. New text message from _Swarek._ He flicked his eyes over to her and then hit open on her phone.

_That dress was made for you. You took my breath away today... _

Luke slammed the phone shut and and felt his anger grow ten fold. "You know what Andy," he watched her spin around at the sudden venom in his voice. "I know you weren't with Traci today because she was working the desk all day."

Her face paled considerably and she felt a tidal wave of guilt. She should have just told him the truth, but he'd been so angry at Sam lately, she wasn't sure he would understand her being in Sarah's wedding or the dance lessons.

He grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. "That must have been some dress, you took Swarek's breath away," he spat and slammed her door shut.

Andy stood there shell shocked and still holding the spoon she had been tasting the chili from. _Oh my god! _ Immediately, she went to pick up her cell phone that Luke had tossed on the counter on his way out. Flipping it open, she went to call Sam, he was going to need a heads up about Luke.

Then she saw it. The message that hadn't been opened yet.

_That dress was made for you. You took my breath away today … Btw my battery died … this is Sarah. Come see us at the Penny before we leave tonight. _

Andy looked down at her phone in disbelief. Luke must have only read who the message was from and only the beginning of it. _Oh God!_

She quickly turned off the burner on the stove and ran out the door. Maybe she could explain to Luke.

Sam was laughing heartily with Steven as Oliver told them the highly amusing story about how rookies Dov Epstein and Chris Diaz had managed to not only leave their keys in their cruiser one night, but that they're car had been broken into for information on local drug dealers by a masked cape crusader. By the time Oliver got to the part where the rookies had added further amusement by actually radioing in their mistake and it being played the next day at parade, everyone had been in tears.

Seeing the rookie table's attention on the boisterous TO's and their laughing guests, the rookies looked confused. When Oliver Shaw raised his glass to them and smiled. He laughed harder when he saw them groan knowing the joke was on them.

They were having such a good time laughing and telling jokes, the the boisterous group missed the door being thrown open and the pissed off detective that had entered on a specific mission. It wasn't until he had stormed up to Sam and got in his face that they noticed Callaghan's presence.

"You think you're beyond the rules don't you Swarek," he spoke in a controlled voice. He took some satisfaction in the way that Sam jumped and spun towards him. The table had quieted down to a silence as they stared at him, but that didn't bother Luke. The anger and resentment were rolling off of him in waves.

"I get it, I do. You don't like rules but how about having some common decency?" Luke nearly spat at him and his body tensing.

"Callaghan what the hell are you talking about?" Sam shot back clearly both perplexed and annoyed with his intrusion.

"Andy," he growled her name out. "I was willing to buy your story the last time about you coming on to her and getting shut down, but I thought you'd learned your lesson there." Luke's voice picked up another notch. "Did you know I asked her to move in with me? Is that why you couldn't leave it alone, huh? It's all just a game to you isn't it, you just have to prove that you could get to her?"

Then attention of almost everyone at the bar was focused what was going on at the TO's table. When the door opened again, everyone's eyes shot to the figure standing rooted in place with her chest heaving from running the 5 blocks to the Penny.

Sam's eyes wandered over Luke's shoulder to see Andy's worried face then looked back to Luke. "Buddy, you've got your facts _all_ wrong," Sam stated with extra emphasis on all.

Luke would have laughed if he wasn't so angry. "Really, Sammy, I do? I guess that's why she took your breath away in that dress today right?"

Sam looked at him in disbelief. _How the hell could he have known what he though about Andy and the dress Sarah had picked out for her?_ He watched as Luke turned to storm out and bumped Andy's shoulder slightly as if he hadn't seen her standing there.

There eyes met and he could see that she was shaken up. As he took a step towards her she struggled to swallow and then spun on her heals and high tailed it out of the Penny.

"Oh Sam," Sarah said quietly as she reached to place a hand on his forearm and shoulder as if to steady him. "This is all my fault."


	11. Chapter 11

Buddy, you've got your facts all wrong," Sam stated with extra emphasis on all.

Luke would have laughed if he wasn't so angry. "Really, Sammy, I do? I guess that's why she took your breath away in that dress today right?"

Sam looked at him in disbelief. How the hell could he have known what he though about Andy and the dress Sarah had picked out for her? He watched as Luke turned to storm out and bumped Andy's shoulder slightly as if he hadn't seen her standing there.

Their eyes met and he could see that she was shaken up. As he took a step towards her she struggled to swallow and then spun on her heals and high tailed it out of the Penny.

"Oh Sam," Sarah said quietly as she reached to place a hand on his forearm and shoulder as if to steady him. "This is all my fault."

Sam stopped his movement in mid step and turned toward his sister with an expression that held a heavy dose of worry coupled with confusion. He was a man torn and it was only serving to increase his blood pressure. He let his eyes sweep over the faces of his friends, and each of them bore a similar expression of discomfort. Sam's eyes shot to the empty doorway where Andy had just been and back at his sister again clearly waiting for her to explain.

Sam watched as sister fished a phone out of her purse. He failed to see how anything that had just happened was her fault. No one could have predicted that Luke would have reacted so badly to his sister asking Andy to be in her wedding to make things easier on Sam. He begrudingly admitted to himself that perhaps he had inadvertantly given Sarah the wrong idea about him and Andy by talking about her so much. But he was smitten, and he knew it, but he wished Sarah of all people hadn't picked up on because she was definitely much more stubborn and persistent then he ever could be.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled trying to calm himself. "Sarah, I don't think that this can wait. I need to go," he finished lamely.

She handed him the cell phone a bit sheepishly and she could see the flicker of recognition on his face and then the question filled his eyes. "My battery died and," Sarah began weakly, "I just wanted to text Andy and let her know that I enjoyed our shopping excursion today."

Sam continued to look at her as though she needed to spell it out. His friends were flicking their eyes between Sam, his sister, Sam's phone, and themselves. _Since when did Sam's sister go shopping with his rookie? And shopping for what that would have golden boy all riled up at Sam?_

Oliver shrugged looking at Noelle and Jerry. "Somebody has some explaining to do here," he looked back at Sam and Sarah in conversation, "but I don't think we can interrogate him now. He looks like he wants to be anywhere but here right now."

"Sam, I don't think he read her message right," Sarah's voice was getting desperate. She was worried about Andy and hadn't truly meant to cause any problems. She just wanted Andy to see what she saw when Sam looked at his rookie. "If he did read it all, he certainly didn't believe that I sent it. I am so sorry."

Sam took his phone from his sister and flipped it open to the last sent message in his box. Sure enough, it was to Andy . Sam's eyes scanned the text and he let out a sigh and looked up at his sister.

"I gotta go," he said flatly, sending his friends a look that said he'd explain later.

"Sam!" Sarah called out to him, nearly desperate.

"Sarah, I have to go," he came back to her giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I need to make sure she's okay."

Sarah leaned back to look up at him but he was already gone. With a quick look over her shoulder and nodding at her husband she nearly ran out of the Penny on Sam's heels.

"You've got to be kidding me Andy!" He seriously couldn't believe she had honestly followed him out of the Penny to try and tell him that there was nothing going with Sam.

"I'm not lying to you Luke," her voice was earnest and face did look pained. Andy kept her distance from him not wanting to invade his personal space too much. She knew that he needed time to think without being over crowded, and truthfully, if she was being truthful with herself, she need the physical barrier that the space provided. Sam was deep under her skin, and right now, it wasn't about that. This conversation was about the fact that she didn't lie to Luke about cheating on him. She'd been faithful, physically at least, emotionally, that was another story.

"Andy," he lowered his voice a bit. "Look, the first time, I believed you. Swarek isn't Mr. Reliable, and you, you're gorgeous! I mean c'mon, I was kinda surprised it took so long for him to make a move on you. But you didn't tell me about then! I had to find that stupid jar in your freezer, I mean what was that?"

Andy looked up at him eyes widened in surprise. She didn't have a great defense to what he was saying. Nothing more than a frenzied make out session had happened that night, she had stopped before they could cross the line too far. It had taken Sam and Andy weeks to even get back onto speaking terms and that only really happened because she'd screwed up and gotten herself hurt on the way back from Sudbury.

He took her being speechless as guilt and went into full on interrogation mode. "So where were you all day Andy?"

"Luke," she took a breath and met his eyes. "I told you that I went dress shopping today and I did."

He scoffed at her and began to fail his hands angrily. "You have got to be kidding me? Do you think I'm stupid!"

He was damn near shouting right now and Andy was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. People passing by where staring far too much for her own liking and just across the parking lot, all of their friends and people they worked with at the department where enjoying a night out after a long day.

"Well that's where I was, and no I wasn't with Traci. I shouldn't have lied about that." Andy could feel her face getting hot she begin to defend herself. "You're right," she cut him off before he could say anything, "I lied about being with Traci today, but I didn't lie about where I was. I thought it would be harmless, that you'd find out and laugh about it later, it really is a funny story."

Her rambling was only irritating him more. She had the audacity to think that he would think her trying on dresses for Sam Swarek and getting his opinion on how she looked would be funny? This might be hysterical. Andy was mildly shocked by his laughter that she didn't catch the malicious gleam in his eyes as he stepped towards her and handled her roughly as he pulled her close to him.

To say that she was startled would have been an understatement, but she let herself get pulled into his body anyway. His hands begin to roam over her skin and cross the line of what was approrpritate for a public display of affection. This couldn't even be considered that at this point, instead of exciting her, he was making her feel disgusting and trashy. His hands on her body in that manner in this moment was making her skin crawl.

"Luke," he voice low and pained. "Stop."

As she struggled against him his movements became more bold, more inappropriate for the situation. It only served to intensify the feelings of repulsion that were running through her. She desperately needed to get away from him. She needed these feelings to abate. She needed to think straight and get control of her emotions and this situation. She needed Sam.

Luke's hands were still roughly moving across her body and he was pushing her back towards a car. "What's the matte Andy," his bitter voice asked her, "Isn't this what he likes? Rough and Dirty? Is this how Swarek likes it?"

"Buddy," the new voice nearly growled. "You have no clue how _I_ like it."

Luke pushed Andy away from him roughly and spun to see a very pissed off Sam glaring at him from a mere ten feet away. He was trying to remain focused, but all he could do was see red. This guy seriously didn't know when to stay away. He always popped up, always seemed to interfere between him and Andy.

"Really Sammy?" he sneered at him. "I've seen how you live undercover, the dirtier the better right? You're so successful at it because that's what you are, that's what you like isn't Sammy?"

Sam could feel his anger intensify tenfold. To insult Andy like that was just disgusting. She hadn't done anything wrong beside not tell her ever absentee boyfriend that she was going to be in his sister's wedding and was helping Sam with dance lessons. How had they gotten from his innocent request of a week ago to this point here?

He knew that Luke was trying to bait him, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "It seems you have a whole lot of problems with me tonight, Callaghan." He paused to meet Andy's eyes over Luke's shoulder and saw the fear mixed with relief there. Sam wouldn't show it, but his heart rate had been beating insanely when he saw Luke pinning her against the car. He had nearly snapped and went after him.

Luke tilted his head at Sam and laughed. "Oh you have no idea just how many Sammy."

"Yea, about that Callaghan," he said in a bored voice while motioning with his head for Andy to come to him. "Why don't we take this conversation somewhere a little less public and while we're at it leave Andy out of it."

"Like hell!" Luke spat and felt his rage consume him again as he noticed Andy slowly making way towards Sam. "She stays. If she wasn't so busy trying to climb her way up from the bottom of the rookie pool by screwing her TO we wouldn't even have to acknowledge each other's existence now would we."

Sam's eyes widened. He was seriously pissed off now. _How dare he?_ "I told you before Callaghan, you've got your facts all wrong."

"Like hell I do Sammy boy," Luke's voice was increasing in volume again. "I can see it now. She let you get to her. I got duped. She's nothing but a who- "

Luke didn't even get to finish that sentence much to Sam's disappointment. Andy had sucker punched him with a mind blowing right hook to the jaw. Luke hit the ground with a slightly thud. She had knocked him out cold.

Sam looked over at Andy in a new light of appreciation. His smirk and the compliment for one amazing punch died on his lips as he saw her begin to hop up and down holding her hand between her legs clearly in pain.

He reached for her hand seeing her knuckles cut open and bleeding and couldn't miss the nasty bruise that had already started covering her fingers and back of her hand.

"I'll tell you that was amazing," he smiled at her quietly, "but amazing would be if you did all of that and then didn't break your hand."

She looked up at him clearly shocked at first, and then started laughing. The parking lot was in a roar of chaos. Clearly this little show had plenty of spectators. One of the other detectives passed by Andy patting her shoulder saying, "He really deserved that," before continuing on to make sure Luke was ok.

'

"C'mon Sam," Oliver called out with some humor in his voice. "I'll take you guys to the ER."

Andy's head shot up, "I don't need to go," she turned to Sam pleading with him. "Sam please don't make me go, it's just some cuts."

He smirked at her, "Oh you're going McNally."

She looked nearly desperate as her eyes looked around for an ally. If there was one thing that Andy McNally knew, it was the look on Sam Swarek's face. He meant what he said as an order, and he only said it nicely so he wouldn't sound like a jerk. Her eyes found Sarah and she almost smiled.

"Sarah," she called out. "Would you come tell Sam that I don't need to go to the hospital?PLEASE!"

Andy saw Sarah smile and thought she had Sam beat. Sarah looked at her hand sensing Sam's ire increasing as he thought she would try to override him. Noting how bad her hand actually looked she just smiled at Andy and couldn't help but tease her. "Now what makes you think I can save you from Sam when his mind is made up?" She turned and smiled at her brother then looked back to Andy. "Besides, its infuriating, but he does tend to be right a lot when it comes to you."

"Sarah-"

"C'mon McNally," he teased pushing her along. "Let's get a move on. If your hand turns out to be broken, I swear to God you will be doing every TO's paperwork until you celebrate 10 years on the force." He silenced her with a look, "And you should know just how much paperwork rookies cause!"

Sam hearded her towards Oliver's car and opened her door for her. She was still protesting his decision to force her to go to the ER when he leaned in and said "For me? Please can you go just for me and put my mind at ease?"

She nodded silently at him and slid into Oliver's front seat as he shut the door behind her. Damn, her hand really was starting to throb.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I am very sad to say that this story only has a few more chapters left. The reviews so far have been awesome! You guys really inspire me. I hope I didn't cross too many lines making Luke be an ass, but I was feeling a bit mean. Hopefully you guys like this chapter a bit more than the last!**_

_**I love all of your reviews and I hope you like this addition**_

_**~Nikka**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**_

O o o

Andy shoved the paper work away from her with a groan. Her muscles were sore, her back was stiff and she was seriously bored. Two weeks on desk duty and doing all of the TO's paperwork to boot had been a mental strain. She was chomping at the bit to get back into the field, but until her doctor cleared her, and Sam and Best said ok, she was stuck riding the desk.

All she had done when she punched Luke was sprain her wrist, although according to the doctor she was incredibly lucky to have not broken her hand. She had to keep her splint on for two weeks and zero movement. When she protested Sam had promptly cut her off and glared her down to the point where she felt the need to gulp. Weren't doctors supposed to protect their patients from further danger?

Andy smiled as she looked up at the ceiling and thinking back to that night at the hospital. Sam had been attentive and gentle. Well, he had been until she started trying to take off the wrist brace and tell the doctor that she was okay for field duty. Then he got a little scary on her. The glare that Sam had steadfastly held on her was not only making her fear him just a bit, but she was getting a bit antsy. The more she wiggled under his glare the more intense it got.

Andy knew that Sam had been seething with anger in the hospital. He was worried about her, despite his anger at Luke. When Sam worried about her, he got angry, she had seen it a few times while she was a rookie. Every time she did something slightly risky or reckless without any thought to herself, he'd become enraged at her. And Sam Swarek could hold a grudge. But what she couldn't figure out that night at the hospital was why he had been so angry at her. She had finally stood up for herself and to Luke of all people. She had simply stopped taking it and took action.

By the time that Sarah and Steven had barged their way into her exam room, Andy had decided that she may just be in physical danger if they left her alone with Sam. From the look on his face when Sarah brushed past him worrying over her like a mother head, the thought of throttling her was looking pretty attractive to him. She really hadn't seen that look from her since right after Ray Swan had choked on the hot dog and made her pay for her naiveté.

Sarah fussed over her hand lifting it to examine it. Despite wincing as Sarah lifted and turned it to inspect it, she had protested that it really didn't hurt and the entire adventure to the ER had been unnecessary. She had almost forgotten about Sam who still stood to the side of the room with his feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed over his chest. Yes, she had almost forgot him and his intimidating stance until he snorted. Her eyes had shot up to his only see the glare firmly in place and not wavering a bit.

Andy had shrank back a bit and was trying to be silent. Maybe if she was silent Sam wouldn't notice her as much. Maybe silence would be seen as compliance and make some of his anger fade a way. It had been worth the shot right?

That vein of thought had been trashed when Andy protested needed anyone to stay with her tonight to make sure she was okay. She was actually worried about Luke despite the fact that he had been an ass to her tonight. She looked up to ask when Sam's low angry voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It," he voice ground out and the glare he continued to level on her was making her skin crawl. "He doesn't deserve your concern. Not tonight."

"But Sam-"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, but he had taken his eyes off of her finally. He let out a heavy sigh that he learned meant he was trying to tell himself to stay calm. "Not tonight Andy."

He lifted his eyes to hers again managing this time to not glare at her. "And before you ask, you're not staying alone tonight." His face hardened as he watched her try to open her mouth. "Do not argue with me, you won't win. He's probably won't be released tonight, but you're still not staying by yourself. It's your house with me on the couch, or my house, still with me on the couch, but at least you'll have Sarah and Steve to protect you from me wanting to strangle you."

Andy allowed a small smile to ghost her face thinking about how she had been forced to go home and grab some things and stay at Sam's that night. He had forced her to sleep in his bed, but not before liberally dosing her with the pain meds the doctor had sent her home with. Sarah and Steve stayed with Sam through the night and Steven had went home in the morning to get the kids.

Sarah and Sam had been her like her shadows for the last two weeks. She knew that it bothered him immensely, but he had forced Sarah, their friends, and himself to back off a bit. Despite the difference that Sam had demanded, Andy had always been in eye sight of either one of the other rookies, the TO's or Sam. When off shift, Sam had allowed Sarah to stay with her alone, but only at his place, never at Andy's.

"Earth to McNally..."

Andy broke away from her thoughts and nearly jumped out her skin. She straightened up only to see Sam leaning over the desk smirking at her. She scowled at him and sat up. "Yes Sam?" Her voice was sweet and innocent, but he knew she merely doing it for show.

"Ready to go get that splint off?"

"I can go myself," she responded shortly. Andy knew that she was being stubborn and childish, but didn't want Sam's attention on her because she was injured and he was trying to protect her.

"Not happening McNally," he stated shortly. "Callaghan hasn't come back to work yet, and he hasn't called anyone except for Best, who's not talking." He leaned in and met her eyes, "You go no where alone until I'm sure he's not going to pop up and corner you."

She got angry, but he knew she would. He steeled himself and tried to put on his best poker face. Sam knew that whatever was about to come out of his mouth was going to piss him off. He also knew that she would know it, and that she didn't care, which was going to piss him off that much more.

"He's not going to hurt me Sam," she began to argue and held up her hand to stop him from speaking. "You know him, I know him. He was worked up, that was incredibly out of character for him and we both know that. We haven't heard from him because he's probably embarrassed, He needs time away, just like I did."

He remained silent a minute trying to reconcile what she said with how he felt about the situation. When he had left the Penny, he had been worried about her beyond what he thought he could be. She looked scared and hurt, and ready to run like hell. She'd done nothing wrong but not tell her boyfriend about the dance lessons to keep the peace, but she was the one who was bearing the brunt of the anger that should have belonged to him.

When he saw Luke backing her up against that car and putting his hands on her body he had been enraged. Then he heard what he said to her and what he'd implied about her. That had been the final straw for him. Nothing had made him more proud of her than when she slugged Callaghan, but like all things with this women, nothing was simple. His pride had been tempered by his immediate worry that she had hurt herself.

"For the love of God," a high pitched voice exclaimed. "Would you two quit it already with your brooding battle of wills and stare down matches. You're both idiots!"

Both of them jumped simultaneously and looked startled to see Sarah standing behind them with two dress bags slung over her shoulder. She was actually tapping her foot at them like she was annoyed and they were infringing upon her time.

"Are you ever in St. Catherines any more?" Sam griped at her raising an eyebrow.

"Are you ever pleasant? Or is that so called irresistible Swarek charm really just what you call the female repellent that seems to ooze off of you especially lately?"

Sam's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips but not before they both heard Andy gasp as she tried. That little noise was enough to focus Sarah's attention on Andy instead of her brother.

"And you," still holding the dress bags over a shoulder, Sarah popped her hip and put her free hand on her hip and glared down at Andy. "If you think you are ruining my pictures tomorrow because your hand is unnecessarily in that splint because you didn't get to the doctor's on time, you will learn how truly painful the Swarek wrath can really be."

Andy gulped and Sam's mouth had gone slack. "Well," Sarah drawled in an exasperated voice, "are you going to sit there or am I going to drag you to the doctors before the rehearsal dinner?"

Andy's eyes widened, but she didn't hesitate. She nearly scrambled out from around the desk and begin to high tail it towards the locker room. "Andy! Don't forget your dress. You can shower and do your make, but you only have 30 minutes to get to the doctor's."

Andy came back embarrassed and snatched the dress bag that Sarah held outstretched towards her and then quickly made her way into the women's locker room, desperate to get away from Sarah as quickly as he could.

"I'm taking her to the doctor's Sarah," Sam said simply resuming his casual stance leaning against the desk.

"No," she said simply. "You're not. You are going to the restaurant to help Steven with the kids and you're going to explain to Mom and Dad why they haven't met Andy yet."

"Sarah-"

"Sam."

Sam Swarek was a smart man, but he knew when he was beat. He spun on his heels and rubbed his face roughly with his hands. He noticed Shaw's smirk and glared at him. "Shut up."

Shaw's laughter erupted and he couldn't help but tease Sam. "I don't know what was in that dress bag, but I could hear those girls screeching about something after your rookie went to change. You're in for it Brother."

"God help me," Sam muttered before slamming his locker shut and headed for the shower. That's exactly what he needed, a cold shower. A nice, long, very cold shower. 


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do apologize for the delay. I was hoping to get to 100 reviews before I posted the next chapter, but I think I may have just gotten there on alerts alone! You guys are fantastic!**_

_**On a side note, I am pouting and throwing temper tantrums over season 2. I am not a happy camper at all! There is no where near enough Sam and Andy for me and I swear if they put that girl in a wedding dress, I'm going to puke and then promptly stop watching the show... C'mon Sammy it's time to get a move on! Get your girl!**_

_**Reviews make my day!... **_

_**Oooooooooo**_

"So," an amused voice broke into his sulking. "Your sister says this Andy keeps you on your toes."

Sam looked at his father and tried to slouch in the church pew. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to keep his poker face in place. "She's trouble," Sam lulled in a bored voice. "She gets herself into the dumbest situations humanly possible."

"Maybe she's just lucky."

Sam snorted at his father before allowing a small smirk to creep onto his face. He rubbed the back of his head before looking at his dad. "Ya know, for an Irish girl, she definitely doesn't have the luck of the Irish."

"Lucky enough to have a put that bounce in your step." His father noted seemingly amused.

Sam was momentarily shocked by what his father said but was saved by the church doors opening unceremoniously and the giggles that had ensued. Everyone turned to see Sarah and Andy clasping onto each other and giggling over something unknown to the rest of the group.

Sarah was still in the pale blue dress she had on the station, but this was the first time Sam had gotten to see Andy since she had vanished to the locker room to get ready under Sarah's impatient glare as she argued with Sam. His eyes were glued to her, taking in every ounce of her.

Her hair was only half up allowing her long chestnut locks to flow around her shoulders and down her back. Her make up was simple, highlighting her eyes and pink lips. And the dress was simply beautiful. It was strapless and the black chiffon was fitted to her torso before cinching at the waist before the flowey skirt fell to her knees. Simple strappy black heels adorned her feet, but shoes were the last things on Sam's mind.

_She's trying to kill me. _And by she, Sam wasn't sure if he meant Sarah or Andy, since clearly Sarah had picked this dress out, but Andy, well, Andy simply made it come alive. He had forgotten what he was about to say to his father and simply looking at her hungrily. _Cold shower Sammy! Think cold shower, a very long, very cold shower._

Sam heard his father chuckle and looked over at him incredulously. When Andy and Sarah reached them Andy shyly head her arm to him. For a moment Sam was baffled at her gesture and then realized seemed to shock him as he cleared his throat. He reached out to rub her arm as if to reassure himself that she was okay and that nothing was swollen or bruised anymore.

"Doc says I'm all good," she stated shyly with a small smile. Sam smiled at her softly forgetting for a moment that they were surrounded by his family. Sam was broken from his thoughts of Andy's well being by his father clearing his and Sarah rolling her eyes before exclaiming that Sam had clearly forgotten his manners. Just as he was about scoff at her and shoot a warning glare to McNally who was clearly about to burst into hysterics, his mother came bustling over in a flurry of activity.

"Sarah!" her voice was a mixture of excitement and exasperation. "You're late! We need to get this show on the road." Her voice continued to rattle off directions about where everyone needed to be to begin when her eyes fell on the beautiful girl whom her son was staring at and her daughter was standing next to. "Oh! Well hello dear, you must be one of Sarah's friends?"

Andy's eyes widened a bit, she was clearly embarrassed, though she wasn't really all that sure why. "Erm, I'm um-"

"Ma," Sam cut in smoothly. "This is Andy McNally, my partner. You know the one Sarah has kidnapped into her shenanigans?"

Rachel Swarek looked from her son to her daughter, to her husband, and finally back to the fidgeting girl that had just been introduced as her son's partner, the one and only _Bambi_ who'd ruined eight months of undercover work that had not only brought her son home safely, but that had also made him more determined than he'd ever been to go back to that life away from the family. But he hadn't committed yet, and she knew it'd been offered. Something was making him stay and Rachel Swarek thought that the answer was standing right in front of her and she could only pray her son wasn't too dense to see it.

She smiled brightly at the nervous girl and swatted the hand she had extended for a shake away and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for arresting my son!"

Laughter was contagious after that and while Sam and Andy were slightly embarrassed, Rachel didn't miss the way her son's eyes lit up when he looked at Andy or his natural inclination to move when she moved and vice versa. Introductions and were made all the way around and then Rachel rushed handed Andy her little bouquet of flowers and urged to go to the back of the church so the rehearsal could begin. Stopping to whisper in her husband's ear, "I think our Sammy's met the one Jacob."

Standing in the back of the church with Sarah and Jacob Swarek and Sarah's three adorable children, Andy couldn't help but feel a bit tense. Sarah's two daughters, Avery and Kennedy were clamoring to Andy about the pretty dresses that they were going to wear tomorrow and how Uncle Sammy had promised to dance with them at the party, but not until he'd gotten to dance with Andy first.

Andy felt content with these people, almost like she belonged with them. She had never felt like that with any other family of any of her other boyfriends. Hell, she hadn't even met Luke's family and she didn't even know much about them. A slight tug at her dress caught her attention and Andy looked down to see Sarah's youngest child, four year old Patrick look up at her with a terrified face.

She kneeled down in front of him and looked him in the eye, "What's wrong Buddy?"

His lip jutted out and his brow furrowed. Andy had to bite her lip in an attempt to not laugh. In this moment, she thought that Patrick must look exactly how Sam did as a child.

"I'm scared."

"Why Buddy?"

"People will watch me. I might do something wrong."

Andy smiled at the little boy whose hair was a sandy brown like his father's and looked up the aisle of the church to Sam and then back at Patrick and smiled. "Look at Uncle Sam up there with Daddy. Keep your eyes on him and walk right up to him."

Patrick looked nervously towards his uncle then bad at Andy. He still didn't know how that was going to help.

"Can I tell you a secret Patrick?" Andy continued in a low voice once he nodded at her. "When I get scared, no matter how silly it is, I look for your Uncle Sam. I'm never scared when he's close so when something bothers me, I try to look for him and walk towards him because I know he will keep me safe."

Patrick nodded at her with a small smile. "Can you do that Buddy? Focus on Uncle Sam?" Andy was rewarded with another dimpled smile and she ushered him on his way down the aisle.

Sarah had chosen to keep the wedding simple. The bridal party consisted of Sarah and Steven's three children, Sam and Andy, and Steven's brother and sister in law. Before Andy was really ready she was walking down the aisle. The sudden panic rose up in her throat. Andy hadn't ever really been one for commitments because she'd always gotten burned, but this wasn't her getting married, she was merely playing a supporting role. Just as the panic was going to overwhelm her, she found Sam's eyes and breathed in a deep breath.

Continuing to keep her eyes locked on Sam's until she reached the end of the aisle and was forced to break eye contact with him as she took her place. Throughout the rehearsal Sam and Andy continued to hold each other's gaze and smiled occasionally at each other depending on what the reverend said to Sarah and Steven.

When the rehearsal was over, Sam and Andy linked arms and head down the aisle. Both felt the electricity of the other's skin on their's and smiled. They had an air of excitement about them as they left for the restaurant with the rest of his family. Both were consumed with thoughts of how to possibly spend some alone time with each other tonight. Maybe, just maybe, they would get a slight taste of each other like they did on the night of the black out.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay, so this chapter is a little bit of a teaser. (Hands up in the air!) Don't shoot me! :) lol You guys are simply fantastic and the reviews have been super encouraging. I hope you like it! I'm in the process of deciding if I will continue a second story picking up where this one leaves off when it's done... Just a warning... I'm pretty sure that this is going to get a bit darker before it gets better... I suppose it's about time I let Luke resurface...**_

_**Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**o o o**_

Dinner at the restaurant had been a noisy affair. Three kids running around being chased occasionally by their Uncle Sam could be heard in the main dinning area away from the private room that had been booked. Every once in a while Andy would find herself being used a shield protecting the girls from Sam who only looked at her with a raised eyebrow daring her to do something.

"Sam," she said in a sassy voice. "Please don't make me lay you out, I wouldn't want to wound your ego in front of your nieces."

Sam caught her teasing tone and smirked as the girls clung tighter to Andy. Her arms were effectively trapped by his nieces tight grasps as they both tried to struggle to stay completely hidden behind her. Andy hadn't missed the mischievous gleam in his eyes and tried to take a step away from her but her body backed up into the girls behind her. Her eyes begin to dart around a bit, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of squirming and trying to get a way.

Sam smirked and took a menacing step towards her only to stop dead in his tracks as his mother reached out and snagged him by the ear. "Ow! Ma!" He whined.

"Oh hush Sam," she chided with a smirk, her own dimples showing a bit. "Leave that girl be. I honestly don't know how she gets through a whole day without boxing your ears."

"Barely!" Andy chimed in with a giggle at Sam's embarrassment. His mother still hadn't let go of his ear and was leading him toward the table.

"Watch it McNally," he warned.

"Hush," Rachel said still holding her son's ear and guided him towards his seat. "Sit," she said simply and then turned towards Andy and pushed her down in the seat next to Sam before she went about getting everyone's attention.

Sam did a sideways glance over to Andy and saw that she was struggling to keep a straight face. He narrowed his eyes at her and turned towards her. "Go ahead McNally, laugh. I dare you. See what happens."

He was satisfied that he had gotten the words out in a menacing tone and that he hadn't laughed at the discomfort he saw washing over his face. Just as he thought he'd won this little battle she stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing manner.

"Keep doing that McNally," he smiled and continued in a teasing manner, "and I'll show you how to put that tongue to good use!"

Andy's smile was promptly wiped from her face as the blush began to explode across her skin. Not only did a retort fall off her lips, (she wasn't even sure she could form one to his comment let alone say it to him), but she began to feel overly warm and knew that her entire body was blushing a deep scarlet.

Sam threw his head back and laughed at her predictable reaction. Catching side of his mother's warning glare to calm down, he merely kept laughing at her as Andy fidgeted and tried blend into the back ground so she wouldn't be noticed at all.

O o o

Dinner had proven to be an amusing affair with the alcohol flowing freely and everyone laughing. Just after midnight the party had started to break up and everyone was headed on their own way. Sam and Andy had naturally found themselves heading out together when Sam stumbled a little bit. Noticing Andy's raised eye brow he just exhaled loudly as though she was bothering him and held out his keys for her.

"Had a little bit too much?" She teased him with a slow smile.

Sam held up his fingers and spaced them a mere inch apart as he looked at her with a lazy smile. As they said their good byes and headed out, Sam had had his hand on the small of her back but removed it to wrap around her shoulders effectively pulling her into him as they laughed. When they got to his truck, Andy helped Sam in and then hurried over to the driver's side and headed back to his house.

Their conversation was easy and slipped gradually into light banter with. When they got to his house, Andy parked his truck in the driveway and help him out of the truck. She was trying to contain her amusement at his expense when his voice broke into her thoughts.

"How are you getting home McNally?"

She looked up at him and smiled a bit. "I'll walk. It's really not that far."

"No you won't," he begin to get a little belligerent on her and she could tell it would be a struggle to get away from him now.

"Yes, Sam," she stated in a firmer voice. "You're going to bed and I'm going to go home and get my beauty sleep."

"Stay." It wasn't a question, but it didn't quite have the gusto to be a command. He was standing on his porch steps staring at her with this intensity that made her want to kiss him.

"Sam..." her voice trailed off.

"McNally," he whispered catching her chin in his hand making her look into his eyes. "Stay... Stay with me tonight Andy."

Andy could feel her resolve melting away. Words failed her at the moment so she simply nodded at him. He gave her a slow smile and reached for her hand pulling her inside the darkened house behind him and locking the door.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok, tonight's episode has be all in lather. I'm quite irritated and I can't muster any sympathy for Luke. In fact, I think I actually went from disliking him to hating him. (Now don't I feel especially mature right now :-P Any way... I think my foul mood rubbed off a bit on this chapter... I hadn't imagined it getting quite so … mean. But it will all work out in the end... **_

_**I also forgot to mention that much to my surprise the aim screen name "McSwarek" was somehow not taken... so I took it :) Say hi if you'd like!**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts, etc. I am overwhelmed and extremely greatful for all of your support as this story begins wrapping up!**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Nikka!**_

_**O o o **_

Something was tickling his nose so he reached up to brush it away, but it kept tickling his nose more. Sam tried blowing the offensive object away from his face but it came back. He twisted a bit and tried to free his arm from the heavy object that weigh him down.

His eyes snapped open. He jolted himself awake in a panic. The last thing that he remembered was leaving Sarah's rehearsal dinner with McNally driving him. Without looking he let his body feel the object laying on top of him. It was definitely feminine. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he couldn't believe he had done the unthinkable. Andy and Luke were over, well at least that's what everyone including Andy had assumed after she decked him. He had disappeared without explanation before she could say the words to him.

And what had he done? He'd brought someone else home and he was pretty sure given the fact that she was in his bed that he'd slept with her. If he'd had his gun handy, Sam might just have shot himself in the leg, that might be less torture then knowing he'd hurt Andy like this and quite possibly blown their chance together.

"And you yell at me for thinking too much," the familiar muffled voice sounded off. "You're thinking so loud you woke me up."

"Andy!" Her spoke her name like it was prayer and he'd been saved. He felt her shift as she pressed closer to him as she adjusted herself to face him. He looked down to see her sleep laden face.

"You don't seem very happy to see this morning Sam," she mused.

If he hadn't been so worried about her words he might now have seem the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "McNally, I ..." he struggled with the words not knowing what to say. "This is not how I wanted this to happen."

He felt her tense up and then pull away from him sitting up. As she sat up Sam felt a rush of coldness replace the heat of her body against his. It was enough to make him feel like he'd been punched in the gut. "It's okay Sam," she did her best to keep her voice normal as she sat up facing away from him. "I know you think this was a mistake and it was just the alcohol."

Sam nearly gasped at her words as he shot up and caught her arm before she could get out of bed. In his nervousness, he nearly shouted at her, "McNally! That's not what I mean. It's just that this isn't how I wanted it to be for us …. I want this just not like this. McNally! Look at me!"

Andy couldn't contain it anymore, she turned to Sam with a saucy smile and laughed. He looked at her like she had completely lost his mind. "You should," she was laughing uncontrollably now, "You should see your face...Oh my God Sam!" Her laughter was increasing and her body was shaking now. Tears began pouring down her face. Seeing his confusion she tried to sober up "Sam we didn't sleep together!"

He looked at her for a minute like she had lost it for real. "But," he looked at her again. She was wearing one of his old police academy tshirts and he was pretty sure he could see a pair of his boxers being used as sleeping shorts. He looked down to see that he was in a very similar outfit and looked back up at her. "We didn't sleep together?"

"Nope," she grinned at him. She reached over to pat his hand reassuringly. "It's okay Sam. I know you don't feel that way about me, and you're definitely not attracted to me. And quite frankly, I'm definitely not..."

Andy didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence. Sam had grabbed her arm and yanked her roughly towards him. In one swift, aggressive moment, he pinned her beneath him and captured her lips in a kiss that could be called anything but gentle. They continued kissing until the passion made them both break apart, chests heaving as their lungs desperately tried to refill themselves with vital oxygen.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and the dimples were in full swing. "You were saying that you're definitely not what now?"

She smirked up at him feeling her defiance flare up. Andy loved goading Sam. "I'm definitely not attracted to you."

"Liar!" He claimed her lips again feeling the intensity began to build quickly again. Sam was determined to kiss her until she gave in to him. When they broke apart this time, Sam leaned his forehead against hers and concentrated on breathing to try and force the dizziness to abate.

His head whipped up to meet her eyes when he heard her groan. "Do you always have to be right?" She nearly whined.

The dimples came out in full force then as he tried to contain his laugh, "You know it McNally." He bent his head in to kiss her again.

Before he could taste her lips again, both of their phones when off simultaneously. The wedding march was blaring from both of their phones in unison. Sam reluctantly pulled away from her and went to retrieve the phones shutting them both off before turning to her again. "I'm going to kill Sarah you know."

Andy merely laughed at him and got out of bed.

**O o o o **

A half an hour later, Sam pulled his truck up to the curb outside of Andy's apartment. Neither of them had bothered to get dressed beyond Sam pulling on sweats since their clothes for the wedding were at Sarah's hotel.

As Andy went to jump out of the truck, Sam reached for her hand with an easy smile that seemed to be ever present on his face this morning. "I'm going to get a coffee and be right back. Try to shower quickly so we're not late please." Andy smiled at him and climbed out of the truck. Just as he was about to pull away he shouted out the window to her. "Lock your door McNally!"

She smiled at him and stepped towards his open window and held out her keys for him. "I will." She smiled her dazzling smile at him. "I can pick a lock you know," she said to his confused face before turning and bounding up the stairs to catch the door as her neighbor was coming out.

Sam waited for her to slip inside before he pulled off of the curb. He was too busy being excited about his morning with Andy to notice the curtains move in her apartment window as he was pulling away.

**O o o **

Andy finished picking the lock to her apartment door and bounced inside. Her mind was on rushing to finish with her shower before Sam got back. On second thought, maybe she didn't want to rush. Maybe she wanted Sam to find her in the shower, maybe just maybe they could indulge in what he thought they had done last night.

As preoccupied as she didn't notice that something just wasn't right in her apartment. Heading towards the hallway she nearly jumped out of her skin as she caught sight of a man sitting at her kitchen table.

"Relax!" He put his hands up in a reassuring manner. "It's just me Andy."

"Luke!" she exclaimed chest still heaving from fright. "What are you doing here?"

"Andy I wanted to talk. We need to talk," he stated desperately as he stood in front of her. "I'm sorry Andy. I want us to fix this."

Andy took a step back. She honestly felt badly for Luke, but she was not going to cave in on this issue. "No Luke, it's done," she stated firmly. "We're done."

His body language displayed not only his discomfort but also his frustration. "You haven't been home in a couple days, I was getting worried. Where have you been?"

"No one wanted me to stay alone after what happened Luke, I haven't been here. How did you get in?"

"I still have my key." He dead panned. His eyes ran over the length of her making her uncomfortable. They were taking in her appearance and forming conclusions. They landed on the dress that was handing over arm and then he noticed her bare feet. "What are you wearing Andy?"

She noticed how his voice hardened and it made her bristle. "I didn't have anything to sleep in, so I borrowed clothes."

He took a step towards her successfully making her feel skiddish. "Who's clothes are they Andy," his voice had taken on a menacing tone that she hadn't failed to notice.

"Luke you should leave now," she said coolly standing her ground. Andy refused to let him see that he was freaking her out.

Her avoidance of the answer was starting to piss him off. He nearly spat at her as he said "They're Swarek's aren't they?" As she merely looked at him defiantly, he took another step closer to her. "Aren't they?" His voice was nearly booming.

"Get out Luke," she told him as she stepped past him leaving him closer to the door.

He reached out grabbing her arm roughly spinning her to face him. His grip only tightened on her arm as she tried to pull away from him. He tugged her closer to him as he glared down angrily at her. "Are you sleeping with him," he demanded. "Have you been sleeping with him all along?"

"No," Andy stated hotly as she tried to tug her arm away from him. "Not that you deserve to know that , but no, we have _NEVER_ slept together."

"I don't believe you."

"That's your problem."

"So what am I supposed to think huh?" He let go of her arm and his voice raising with each word. "He drops you off before 9am, you come strutting in wearing his tshirt and boxers, your carrying a dress that I've never seen before, you haven't been home in days. What the hell am I supposed to think."

"Whatever you want Luke," she ground out. "But what you're implying never happened."

"I'm not stupid Andy," he shouted again. "You two have been dancing around each other for months. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"You know what Luke, I don't know. You were never there for me. I shot that man, you weren't there you went to the scene. When I went under cover you gave me a hard time, and I when I thought my partner got killed, you said nothing! Hell even when I had gotten shot it barely seemed to phase you!"

" I cared! I love you damn it."

He knew that he had successfully goaded her when he saw the anger flash in her eyes. "Well you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it!"

"You're just one of his conquests you know that? Another notch for his bed post."

"Funny, while he was busy trying to patch us up, he tried to sweep it under the rug that you have a thing for rookies."

Luke hadn't even realized what he was about to do. He just knew that Andy had pushed him well beyond any reason. Not one to normally lose his temper, he couldn't believe it when his hand shot out and slapped her in the face.

As soon as he heard the sound of his hand hitting her face he thought he was going to throw up. He took a step to rush forward. "Andy I'm so sor-"

Luke never got the words out and never got more then a step closer to him before he felt hands on him. He was being shoved up against the wall by an infuriated Swarek who had open Andy's apartment door just in time to see that fateful slap.

Sam shoved him into the wall and lowered his voice to a dangerous level. "Give me a reason to beat you with in an inch of your life."

"I didn't mean to," he gasped clearly still shocked. "Andy I'm sorry!"

"Sam," her hoarse voice caught his attention causing him to look towards her rubbing her cheek. "Let him go. He was just leaving."

Sam released Luke but his whole body was humming with a dangerous energy that would allow him to snap any second.

Luke turned to look at her with a horrified look on his face. "Andy, I'm so-"

She held up her hand to him effectively stopping what he was about to say. "Yep," she said shortly. "You're sorry. Got it. Now please go. And leave the key will you?"

They both watched in disbelief as Luke placed the key on the table and quietly made his way out of her apartment. Sam immediately turned to her stepping quickly in front of her and gently touching her cheek.

It hadn't bruised, but it was a bit red. She looked up at him and smiled. "thank you Sam."

He shook his head at her words failing him at the moment. He watched as she went to her freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen vegetable to put on her cheek. "I don't think it will bruise at all, and I might even be able to get the swelling to go down. Sarah might not kill me."

Sam looked at her and in a dull voice told her that "Sarah can go to hell right now."

She playfully slapped Sam's arm and tried to smile despite wincing at the movement of her cheek. "Relax Sam, it's finally over." When he didn't look relieved she couldn't resist. "Besides, he slaps like a girl."

Sam knew that the smile he gave her was more of a grimace, but he hadn't gotten over his fear for her, or his anger at Luke. Instead he pulled her in for a hug and just breathed in the scent of her thankful that nothing more had happened.


	16. Chapter 16

_I cannot apologize enough for the delays, besides vacation, and personal issue popping up to knock me out wanting to write. Things are on the mend now, and I think I've almost caught up on everyone else's stories ( which are fabulous! I am in awe of you guys) _

_Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. It's truly what keeps me writing and I've got a couple ideas for my next story... just trying to work them out.!_

_On a side note, and partial rant, I am NOT getting enough Sam/Andy action this season! And it's about time for the screw up of episode 5. I actually cheered it on! ...And the whole Dov/Gail thing? My heart sinks a bit for Chris... Any way...On with the story!_

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to slap you," Andy griped at him still keeping the bag of frozen corn on her cheek and trying not to grimace at the ice burn she was sure she was getting.

It was almost imperceptible, the way the knot in his jaw jumped a bit as he continued to peak at her before snapping his eyes back to the road. Almost. But she saw it. Every time his eyes lingered a little to long on the bag of frozen veggies she held up to her left cheek.

"If it offends you so much," she sniped at him. "Let me drive, then you won't have to look at the offensive side of my face."

And she had done it. She had pissed him off and she knew it. The only thing that Andy McNally had time to think about was wishing that just once she'd think ahead of her mouth when it came to Sam. He tapped the breaks a little harder then necessary as the light in front of him changed yellow.

As they jerked to a stop he turned angrily towards him and yanked on her arm until she was turned towards him. Sam's eyes held a fury that took her breath away. It was all there right there in his eyes, hatred, anger, longing, fear, and the trump card, love. Andy wanted to shrink away from him back into the safe haven of the other side of the truck's seat, but Sam wasn't having any of it. He yanked her towards him again.

"The only thing that _offends _me McNally," he began in a low growl, "Is that it happened at all. That he put his hands on you in a moment of anger."

"Sam," she whispered trying to look anywhere but at him.

"No," he shook his head. "No, it's not okay. Don't say it's okay!" His voice was escalating a bit as his chest heaved betraying his emotions. "I didn't even hit him Andy. I saw him hit you and I wanted to kill him and all I could do was shove him into the wall."

"Sam, you couldn't have known," she said to him in a soothing voice. "Besides now he doesn't have any ammunition to come after you. You didn't hit him, so he won't have to explain another black eye."

Sam snorted at her before breaking eye contact for a moment. He looked at her again, "If any thing would have happened to you-"

She cut him off. "But it didn't. You don't have to worry so much."

"I love you McNally, worry comes with the territory."

Her eyes widened at his words and the seriousness of it. He wasn't joking. He wasn't smiling. And she would be damnned, but Sam Swarek hadn't looked away from her when he said it. His eyes pierced into her soul. She couldn't breathe for a second.

Sam watched as her eyes widened. He was trying to gage her reaction. That's when he saw it in her eyes. Hope. That was all he needed to do what he did next.

Still holding her wrist from before he pulled her closer in a fluid movement and captured her lips with his. His other hand found its way up to get lost in her freshly washed tresses that were flowing around her face. Passion and longing were the dominant factors in the kiss, but love was there as well. Niether wanted it to end. For once, all was right with the world.

The car behind them laying on the horn broke them apart. As they both settled into their own space with chests heaving Sam hit the gas and continued towards the hotel.

When they got there Sam's parents were in the lobby already waiting to scoop each of them up to get ready. Before the were separated, Sam grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her in close. "This isn't over."

He was rewarded with a quiet, "I know Sam," followed by a small smile before they both were pulled off in opposite directions to get ready for the wedding.

O o o

It had been a little over three hours since Sam and Andy had separated in the lobby. Each one pulled away by one of his parents and promptly scolded for nearly giving Sarah a heart attack about being a few minutes late. Sam for his part anyway wasn't the least bit ashamed of himself. His lips were still seared from the kiss they had shared in his truck.

As he lifted his hand to his lips, just to see if he still had feeling in them, or if he was imagining the way he was feeling, he saw Steven's smirk. He dropped his hand and stood facing the back of the church with Steven looking out over a sea of faces. "Shut up," was all he could muster.

At Steven's laughter, the dopey grin has reinstated himself on his face again. Cloaked in a nervous energy Sam tried his best to reign in his emotions, but his heart was soaring. The kiss with Andy had been absolutely amazing and so much better then the night of the blackout.

So lost was Sam Swarek in his own thoughts, that despite facing the people heading down the aisle, he had nearly missed the entire procession. That was until he saw Andy step into the door way. He nearly gasped for breath again and didn't even register Steven's amused chuckle at the sight of her.

Her hair was curled but flowed around her face in a half updo similar to the night before. The one shouldered teal dress was fitted through the bodice and fell into a flowy chiffon from her waste to her knee. She looked absolutely stunning and Sam could hear the slight murmur from the crowd echoing his own sentiments. If he had taken his eyes off of her as she walked towards the front of the church, he would have saw more then one appreciative glance from the males in the crowd.

Andy, had a slight blush across her cheeks as she was reminding herself to breath and take one step at a time. She didn't want to trip on her walk down the treacherously long aisle. She had again reminded Patrick to look for Uncle Sam if the crowd frightened him and she had done the same. Her smile broadened as she got closer to Sam and realized that she had never looked anywhere but at him on her walk down the aisle.

It was only when she took her place on the opposite side of the aisle and during Sarah's procession on her father's arm that Sam and Andy didn't stare at each other. Throughout the ceremony their eyes kept meeting and they thought they shared secret smiles. It was half of the amusement of the other guests wondering if Sam Swarek had finally met his match. The Swarek family was already starting the betting pool knowing that if Sam ever found out there would be hell to pay and jokes at his expense for the rest of his life.

When it came time to exchange the rings, Sam was knocked out of his own day dreaming. He reached into his jacket pocket, but found it empty. Reaching into the second, he found that empty. Steven and more importantly Sarah for that matter didn't look the least bit amused as they clearly thought this was one of Sam's pranks.

A movement behind Sarah caught his attention. Andy was patting herself over the heart as her eyes locked with his. He instantly understood and smirked at his sister and Steven as he reached to his inside pocket and pulled out the ring before placing it in his brother-in-law's hand.

His task completed he smiled at Andy and mouthed "thank you." Her only acknowledgement before she turned back towards the ceremony was the blush spreading across her cheeks.

Sam Swarek was an incredibly happy man when the ceremony ended and Andy wrapped her hand around his arm. As they walked down the aisle after Sarah and Steven, Sam couldn't help but feel on top of the world.

"You're working those dimples awfully hard today," she quipped at him with her own grin.

He shrugged and leaned in to speak into her ear, "It tends to happen when a beautiful woman jumps you in your truck and gives you a mind blowing kiss that you can't forget."

The blush exploded across her skin before she could muster up a protest to her being at fault for their kiss. He threw his head back and laughed as he brought her closer to his and put his hand over hers.

_This chapter was really killing me. I wanted to separate it into two and leave it where Sam's parents pulled them apart, but I figured I've get some not so nice reviews! Let me know what you think! I'm supposed to be writing my personal statement for grad school... but this is way more fun! And besides, your reviews justify my procrastination!_

_Xoxo _

_Nikka_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here's the reception chapter, well part one at any rate that so many of you have been waiting for. I take it from the lack of reviews that the last chapter kind of stunk. It wasn't my best, but it was a necessary evil to move the story along. I hope you guys like this one. Is it Thursday night yet?**_

_**~~Nikka~~**_

Sam was starting to fidget again and he knew that he needed to behave himself. That made it so much worse, especially considering that his partner was standing next to him looking absolutely breath taking. It was enough to drive him to distraction. And to make matters worse, his cheeks were being pinched, he was getting tugged down for hugs, the butt of several jokes about his inattention during the ceremony, and the comments about Andy were starting to get to him.

_When the hell is this receiving line going to end?_ Sam couldn't wait to get away from the crowd. He loved his family and extended friends, but he was not really in the mood for standing at the back of the church and saying hello to everyone. It wasn't like he had actually gotten married after all. He glanced over at Andy again.

Her easy smile was firmly in place as she introduced herself and listened to compliments that make her blush. His heart swelled with pride at seeing her handle compliments from this boisterous group so well. Despite the slight blush staining her cheeks, Andy was poised and content. If Sam didn't know any better he would say that she was trying to drive him insane when she _accidently_ brushed against him and reached for his arm during a conversation_, _even when she patted his arm and sent him a small smile.

Sam rubbed both hands against his face trying to snap himself out of it when he felt a hand fall heavily on his shoulder. Sam looked up to see one of his cousins with a smirk on his face. "Jason," he nodded and smiled.

"Geesh! Liven up there Sammy!" his cousin quipped but not before letting his eyes settle on Andy's form to Sam's right. Sam felt himself tense up.

"So Sammy," Jason began in a somewhat hushed voice. "The maid of honor… Is she single?"

Sam's anger flashed for a minute. His cousin was just another in the list of men who had asked him that question today. Why did everyone assume that because she was beautiful, that she would be interested in them? Sam tried to shake the thought from his head as he grudgingly answered that she was in fact single though it was a recent development. Jason smiled at Sam, his own slightly less marked dimples made an appearance as he eagerly moved up the line to talk to Andy.

O o o

If Sam had thought the receiving line was torture, he didn't know what to call the hour and half that the pictures took. Multiple times he reminded not to glare. As the guest left to allow the bridal party to do pictures alone, Sam felt his mood shifting. The smile was effortless and he knew that he'd take heat from his family as his megawatt smile was busted out for any pictures that Andy was anywhere near him in.

O o o

As expected, the reception was a noisy affair. Sarah and Steven had spared no expense. Sam had felt increasingly uneasy about how many of the male guests had approached Andy and requested that she dance with them. She had politely declined telling them it would be rude to think about that until after the bride and groom had danced. It made Sam's heart sore a little bit that she put them off rather than telling them definitely yes.

And then it was time for Sarah and Steven's first dance. Andy found her way next to Sam. He could feel her nervous energy beside him. Without thinking Sam reached over and grabbed her hand linking it through his elbow to rest on his forearm. "Worried about all the dances you'll have to do after this," he asked her a bit grumpily.

Her face flushed as she shook her head. "Nope. Who says I have to dance at all after the waltz?"

Sam rewarded her comment with a smirk and motioned with his head towards the groups of men that had suddenly sprouted up around them. "Oh, I think all of these guys hanging around. That's all."

As they heard the musical cue for them to be ready to sweep out onto the floor with his sister and her husband, Andy leaned in to whisper, "Too bad I'm really only interested in one man asking me to dance."

Sam nearly stumbled as they swirled onto the dance floor misstep and began to waltz. The smile on his face almost melted her insides when she knew that he had caught on to her meaning.

He leaned in and spoke softly into her ear, "Stop thinking McNally. Let me lead. Just let go a little bit and feel."

Before he pulled away he felt a surge of heat come from her. He leaned back and looked into eyes and saw the flush on her cheeks.

"I also follow your lead Sam," she mumbled and looked down trying to concentrate on the steps to the dance.

Sam's dimples were working overtime as he heard her mumbled words. Unconsciously, he pulled her closer to him. Their dance increased in its intensity and they got lost in each other's eyes.

As the dance came to a closer both of them were breathing heavily as Sam twirled Andy into the dip. His mouth was mere inches away from hers. Their eyes met, chests heaving from dancing and nerves. It would have been so easy to close the distance and kiss her. Before Sam could get the chance, Sarah's voice broke his concentration and he almost dropped Andy.

"Easy Sammy, tomorrow's another day." Sarah teased him before walking away.

Sam and Andy straightened up somewhat embarrassed and tried to get themselves lost in the crowd of wedding guests. "Drink," he asked her a bit more gruffly then he meant to.

"Yes , please!" She nearly cried at Sam's disappearing back.

It wasn't two minutes after Sam had left her at their table to get drinks that his cousin had found her and began a conversation. Jason was clearly related to Sam and Sarah, his dimples were less pronounced and he definitely had the air of perceived awesomeness about him. Despite her rampant thoughts about how she and Sam had nearly kissed, she found herself smiling at a few of his jokes. He definitely told much better jokes then Sam did, but she loved Sam's so much more.

When Sam returned to her side with a glass of Champaign, he had a scowl on his face. Andy's face instantly fell at the dark look that Sam had on his face. If Jason had noticed his cousin's bad mood, he ignored it and his cousin as he continued to try and make Andy laugh. When he failed to get more than an obligatory smile from her Jason took a hint and patted his cousin on the shoulder as he wandered away.

She watched as Sam downed his drink quickly and set it a little bit too harshly down on the table nearly breaking the stem on the flute. "Sam," Andy asked in a soft voice.

He was almost ashamed of the somewhat confused look he knew he had caused to shade Andy's face when Sarah came rushing over her to. "Andy! Come on girl right now!" Sarah shouted in an excited voice as she grabbed a hold of Andy's arm. "Bouquet toss!"

Sam's momentary annoyance at his sister was set aside only by his amusement at watching as Andy was awkwardly thrust into the crowd of single females in the middle of the dance floor. He watched her try to maneuver away from Sarah in what he supposed was a way to save her from catching the bouquet. Sam nearly laughed. Andy had no such luck and Sarah was devious.

Andy heard her name shouted just as she had worked her away out of the gaggle of women. Turning to the voice she reached out her arms in reflex and caught Sarah's bouquet. It would have been hysterical Sam thought to himself, if he didn't have to worry about who was going to can't the garter and then put it on Andy's leg. It was irrational and all in good fun, but Sam's blood was beginning to boil thinking about one of these guys sliding their hands up Andy's leg, and if the family tradition held, get to kiss the girl that caught the bouquet.

Sam was feeling that anger start to build in his chest again and he knew that he'd at least have to warn Andy that his family would expect her to kiss the man that caught the garter. He cast a glance over at his cousin Jason who was grinning and eyeing Andy again. Jason was also keeping track of where Steven was and the garter that was in his hand.

Sam began to cross the floor in an almost desperate attempt to reach Andy. What was he so worried about? It's not like the kiss would mean the end of the world, it was all in good fun. It wouldn't mean anything right? What if Jason got it and he had made Andy laugh earlier…

Sam's thoughts were broken by something hitting him in the face. He stopped instantly and looked down to see the blue garter in his hands. His head shot up to look at Steven who was grinning like a Cheshire cat and turned to look dumbfounded at Andy.

_Oh hell._

_**Reviews make my day! Please let me know what you think! :-D We're definitely almost done here and it makes a little sad, but I could definitely see adding some more drama here. Anyway, let me know what you think **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**This chapter is RATED M. Stop reading right now if you may be offended. **_

_**O o O o**_

Andy heard her name shouted just as she had worked her away out of the gaggle of women. Turning to the voice she reached out her arms in reflex and caught Sarah's bouquet. It would have been hysterical Sam thought to himself, if he didn't have to worry about who was going to can't the garter and then put it on Andy's leg. It was irrational and all in good fun, but Sam's blood was beginning to boil thinking about one of these guys sliding their hands up Andy's leg, and if the family tradition held, get to kiss the girl that caught the bouquet.

Sam was feeling that anger start to build in his chest again and he knew that he'd at least have to warn Andy that his family would expect her to kiss the man that caught the garter. He cast a glance over at his cousin Jason who was grinning and eying Andy again. Jason was also keeping track of where Steven was and the garter that was in his hand.

Sam began to cross the floor in an almost desperate attempt to reach Andy. What was he so worried about? It's not like the kiss would mean the end of the world, it was all in good fun. It wouldn't mean anything right? What if Jason got it and he had made Andy laugh earlier…

Sam's thoughts were broken by something hitting him in the face. He stopped instantly and looked down to see the blue garter in his hands. His head shot up to look at Steven who was grinning like a Cheshire cat and turned to look dumbfounded at Andy.

_Oh hell._

She had been laughing at him... well maybe more the expression on his face. Sam went from looking mad as hell to looking like a freaked out kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was suddenly getting really hot in the room, but hey it could have been him.

Sarah wrapped her arm around her brother pushing him forward. "Aww look Sammy," she teased in the most annoying big sister voice that she could. "You can blush! It's a very good look on you."

Sam shot his sister a look of daggers that had Andy shrinking back into the crowd. She knew that look, she'd seen it many times. Luckily it had never been directly at her, but it made her stomach drop and his palms sweat. There was no way she wanted Sam to look at her with that look. She shuddered as Steven came to wrap his arm around her shoulder and propel her forward toward the chair that was no smack dab in the center of the dance floor.

"What are you doing Steven," Andy's voice pitched a bit higher as she started getting nervous.

He threw his head back and laughed as he yanked her forward again. "Oh, this is the fun part," he turned to look at her. "See the Swareks have this fun little tradition."

Andy looked at him like he was nuts. She was familiar with the tradition. Everyone did it. "You mean where Sam has to put the garter on me for good luck?"

Steven looked down at her and if possible, his grin got even bigger. He was clearly enjoying himself and the look on Sam's face said that it would be torture to have to do this too. "That's the boring part Andy! You should know by know that the Swarek's have their own way of doing things."

Her eyes widened and she gave a quick start. She stopped dead in her tracks but unfortunately, Steven had distracted her enough that she was standing just a few steps from the chair standing two big steps away from Sam.

Rachel Swarek was excitedly holding a microphone and Andy had a very sick feeling in her stomach. These people just loved to torture her. _What the hell has Sam been telling them about me? They all have this perverse sense of humor at my expense!_

"Quiet now," Sam's mother hushed the room. She was simply beaming. "Now, some of you know the tradition, but Andy here doesn't so we've got to explain it."

Andy's eyes shot over to Sam to see him fidgeting in his sister's grasp. He shot her a weak smile that said he was both sorry and embarrassed. Sam's mother wrapped her arm around Andy's waist and started talking again.

"We all know that the man who catches the garter slides it on the girl who catches the bouquet, and the higher he goes, the more happy years the newly weds will have." She paused and looked at Andy

"Now the Swarek tradition goes a little beyond this," Rachel smiled at the cat calls and whistles from the guests. Turning towards Andy again, her smile broadened. "See after the garter is up, the man has to kiss the woman. The longer they kiss... well you get the point."

Andy felt her jaw go slack and she swayed a little bit. Rachel kept a firm grasp on her waist as she eyed her son a moment telling him with a look that she had her. Sam seemed satisfied to let Andy stand there dumbfounded practically hanging on to this mother for dear life.

"Close your mouth dear or you'll attract flies," Sam's mother leaned in to say with a mock seriousness. "How do you expect my son to kiss you properly with flies in your mouth?"

Andy snapped her jaw shut and allowed herself to be pushed into a chair. She barely registered the music that started blaring or how Sam leaned down in front of her to gently remove her shoe. He had his cocky bravado back and he was clearly hamming this up. Andy didn't think the room could get any hotter as his hand slid up her leg.

When he got the garter passed her knee he went to stop seeing her blush deepen. He could feel her rapid heart beat from the vein in the back of her knee as he looked up at her. Out came the dimples, "C'mon McNally, we want 'em to last don't we."

He winked at her and she tossed her head back in laughter. Sam Swarek knew damn well that when he aimed those dimples at her, she was a goner. She was laughing so hard that she barley noticed Sam as he moved the garter up higher. That was until he got just a little north of her mid thigh then she gasped and looked down at him with lust darkened eyes.

_This man is going to be the death of me._

Sam met her intense stare with one of his own. He barely registered the cat calls coming from some of his cousins. His eyes dropped to her lips. Andy was currently worrying her bottom lip and he just wanted to bit it gently before throwing himself head long into the kiss.

The crowd starting chanting "Kiss her" over and over again as the DJ cued up "Kiss the Girl." Sam would tell his sister later that picking an outdated sappy Disney song was ridiculous, but right now, all he wanted to do was kiss Andy.

"Now or never McNally," he said in a husky voice. He was relieved with she offered him a small smile and a nod.

Sam hadn't bothered to get up off the floor from in front her yet, so all he hand to do was put his hands on her waist and pull her closer to him. Their lips met for a kiss that started out very gentle as all the crowd cheered them on to continue the lip lock, the kiss picked up passion.

Andy's arms wrapped themselves around Sam's neck as she pulled him closer to her. She couldn't get enough of him. She was starving and his kisses were the only thing that satisfy her. Sam pulled her closer to him and was savoring the feeling of her pressed flush up against him.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, they knew they were getting a little carried and reluctantly ended it. They sat their for a second chests heaving and foreheads resting against each other. The crowds cheers and hollering finally forced them apart.

Andy felt herself being pulled up by Sam and led away from the center of the dance floor. She was stilled dazed from their kiss and felt like she was having an out of body experience. Sam, however, had his cocky swagger on and was glady enjoying his alpha dog moment as he led her away.

For the remainder of the night, Sam and Andy stayed in close proximity of each other. They both danced and laughed, but kept the other in eyesight.

As Andy was happily twirling on the dance floor with Patrick, Jason sauntered up to his cousin. He gave him a sideways glance to see that Sam hadn't taken his eyes off of Andy. "You know Sam," Jason said in an amused voice. "You could have just told me she was with you when I asked in she was single. No need to have been coy."

Sam looked at his cousin briefly then back at Andy and smiled. "I wasn't really sure she was completely mine until that kiss." He patted his cousin on the pat and tried not to be smug as he saw the look on his cousin's face. He'd seen it many times when a man looked at Andy and found out that he couldn't have her. "Sorry cousin."

_**O o O o**_

The night had finally wound itself down and Sam was exhausted and relieved to finally be heading to his truck with Andy. They had been smiling like idiots at each other every since the garter toss. He had to admit that her hand felt very good in his. It simply belonged there.

He opened her door for her and helped her up in his truck, stopping only briefly to capture her lips for another mind blowing kiss.

Andy broke away first, letting her finger trail along his bottom lip. "We should go Sam," she nearly whispered looking into his eyes with a small smile. "You know, it's a pretty public place here."

Sam smile widened at her and leaned it to capture her lips for a quick peck before shutting her door laughing at her startled expression and heading over to his side. He wasn't counting, well okay, he stopped counting after the tenth driving infraction that he'd committed trying to get her home.

When he pulled in his driveway, looked up noticing where they were. Sam had gotten out of the truck and opened the door before she could process what she had been trying to say. Sam cut her off as she opened her mouth to ask him why she was there. He smashed his lips into hers with a new hunger. They were completely alone now, there was no one to interrupt them or drag one of them off to introduce or say hi to someone they wouldn't remember tomorrow.

Andy barely registered that Sam had actually picked her up and that she had wrapped her legs around his waist. He kicked the truck door shut and began stumbling up the three steps to his front door. Sam nearly growled as he fumbled for the key to open the door. Reluctantly, he broke their kiss to look down at the door knob.

Andy took this opportunity to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. When she gently bit his ear, she felt Sam hitch his breath and digs his hand into her flesh. He turned to kiss her roughly as the door gave way and they nearly tripped inside.

Andy slid down from her perch on his waist as he slammed the door shut. He reached behind him to turn the dead bolt and then heard her giggle.

"You find something funny McNally," his voice was slightly menacing and it was turning her on all that must more. It just made her smile.

"Nah, nothing funny here," she said in a somewhat bored voice.

Sam was on her again pinning her against the wall. He picked her up again loving the feeling of her legs wrapped around him. Neither of them could pin point exactly when it happened, or who started it, but they began peeling, ripping, and tearing apart clothes on their way to his bed room.

Sam laid her down on his bed and broke his kiss to look at her. It would kill him to stop now that he had her in his bed, _again._ She looked magnificent against his pillow and he swallowed looking her in the eye. "I don't want to stop McNally," he said unsure. "But I will if that's what you want. There's no going back after this."

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. She held his eyes as she asked him, "Did you mean it Sam? Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Sam let out a breath and let himself smile a small smile like he did when she'd caught him doing something that might irritate her. "I did. I love you Andy McNally, and I need you more than I need the air I breathe."

She looked up at him and her eyes started to tear up. Sam worried that he might have said something wrong and reached up to caress her cheek. "I love you too Sam," she whispered as his head jerked up meet her eyes. "I have for a very long time."

That was everything Sam needed to hear. He closed the space between them and crushed her lips against them. It was the start of a very long night and one neither of them would ever forget.

_**O o O o**_

Sometime after dawn, Sam pulled Andy towards him and kissed her forehead. "That was amazing Andy," he told her truthfully. He was still amazed at what had transpired the night before.

Hearing her giggle he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you laughing at McNally?"

Her smile widened as she looked at him and shrugged, "Nothing."

"McNally..." Sam let his voice trail off like he was exasperated with her.

"Fine." She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him and then grinned. "It would be so much more amazing if you weren't so old and had a bit more stamina."

Andy yelped and Sam lunged at her pinning her back to the bed. "We'll see who cries uncle first," he growled and crushed his lips to hers. Apparently, they weren't going attempt sleep just yet.

_**O o O o**_

_**I think this is the final chapter of this story. There may be an epilogue but I haven't decided. I want to thank each of you who have stuck with this story. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, encouragement, guidance, etc. I thought this story would be no more than 5 chapters, but then with your encouragement, got it past 10 where I was sure it would die a quick death. **_

_**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You guys have been truly amazing to me. I hope that if you made it to the end, that is was satisfying, and that you are equally if not more satisfied with my other humble offerings.**_

_**Reviews and thoughts are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Thank you again and Happy Rookie Blue Day! Let's hope Sam (or Andy) decks Luke tonight. Is it asking too much for a heated kiss between Sam and Andy? **_

_**Thank you again!**_

_**Nikka**_


End file.
